¿Quien eres?
by Solwen
Summary: ¿Te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien dices conocer? ... Faberry
1. Chapter 1

20 Septiembre 2018

"_Amor…_

_He llegado a casa desecha, afortunadamente nadie estaba y lo agradezco, ya que mi estado deplorable es digno de una película de horror. Ayer cuando hablamos dije muchas cosas que no sentía y realmente no sé cómo conociéndome tanto me las creíste… yo supongo que lo que paso los últimos días y mi actitud te hicieron creer mi más grande actuación._

_Sabes, no quiero alargarme mucho escribiendo pero ya que probablemente nunca te lo diga es mejor que lo plasme ¡si fui al aeropuerto¡ ¿te lo puedes creer? Estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda todas esas contradicciones en mi cabeza y detenerte. Es mas ya tenía todo ideado; llegar cuando tú estuvieras a punto de abordar y pedirte que no te fueras, gritarte que te amaba como nadie más lo iba hacer y besarte aunque la vida se me fuera en eso, sé que es un típico cliché pero en mi cabeza te lo juro que fue hermoso._

_Entonces si ya tenía todo preparado a lo mejor te preguntaras porque no lo hice, pues para serte sincera simplemente no lo sé, yo solo me quede paralizada observando cómo te despedías de tus amigos, mientras que miraba como tus ojos me buscaban y no lograban encontrarme, y claro que no lo harían amor, porque si lo hubieran hecho, si esos hermosos ojos hubieran conectado con los míos probablemente no te hubiera dejado ir._

_Sé que ahora mismo posiblemente me estas odiando y no te culpo por ello, pero creo firmemente que algún día me entenderás y comprenderás que dejarte ir es el acto de amor más puro que he hecho, y que si no pelee por ti no es porque me hayan faltado ganas, si no es porque ya te hice el suficiente daño como para seguirte reteniendo conmigo, con una chica que ni siquiera es una pieza completa en la cual te puedas apoyar y armar todos esos pedazos que también te quitaron a ti._

_No puedo ser eso para ti, y menos aun cuando me has demostrado de muchas formas que mereces mucho más de lo que ahora mismo yo te puedo ofrecer, por eso te pido una disculpa y con un nudo en mi garganta te digo un asta pronto, porque el decirte adiós sería prácticamente imposible._

_Creo que al final de cuentas si me he alargado un poco escribiendo, aunque para serte sincera nunca sería lo suficiente si te quisiera explicar el cómo me estoy sintiendo, así que creo es mejor dejar las cosas como están al menos por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que pueda pararme frente de ti siendo esa pieza completa que tanto te ama…_

_Por ultimo solo quiero recordarte que TE AMO y decirte que a pesar de todo, sé que las cosas ocurrieron así por alguna razón, por lo tanto no perderé nunca la esperanza de encontrarme contigo nuevamente …._

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuya_

_Tu amor_

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras he vuelto con esta historia que me ha estado rondando, por supuesto la historia ya está completa en mi cabeza así que solo la estoy plasmando.**

**Pido que sean pacientes pues al principio podrán tener muchas dudas, pero prometo que se irán resolviendo. **

**Habrá algo de drama pero no de ese típico que existe, así que solo les pido traten de disfrutar como yo lo hago escribiendo.**

**Sin más les agradezco me digan lo que les va pareciendo, así sabré si vale la pena continuar o no.**

**Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	2. Pesadillas

_11 de junio del 2018_

**-Nooo¡**.- grito fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas lograban escapársele, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla que la venia persiguiendo desde ya hace un tiempo, se froto sus ojos y los abrió lentamente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y observar un punto fijo de su habitación.

No entendía porque seguía soñando con eso, su psicóloga le había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo, pero ella no estaba segura de que el tiempo fuera a curar absolutamente nada. Miro detenidamente el reloj colgado enfrente de ella, para su fortuna ya eran las 6:30 am por lo cual no se tendría que obligar a dormir nuevamente.

Se levantó limpiando los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y tras una fuerte exhalación comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, se despojó del diminuto short que le cubría su cuerpo y de la playera holgada que siempre utilizaba como piyama. Ingreso a la ducha y dejo que el agua fresca comenzara a recorrer todo su cuerpo, definitivamente amaba la sensación que lo provocaba un baño, la hacía sentirse fresca y revitalizada, pero sobre todo la hacía sentirse viva.

Después de terminar su ducha se cambió y camino hacia la pequeña pero acogedora cocina que tenía en su hogar, siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero al hacerlo para ella sola no le veía mucho el sentido por lo que un café y fruta picada serían más que suficiente.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, comiendo lentamente lo que quedaba en su plato hasta que su celular sonando la obligo a moverse hasta la sala para contestar

**-¿Qué tal guapísima como amaneciste?-** escuchaba una voz sonriente que inmediatamente la contagiaba

**-Hola Marley**.- contestaba sin mucho ánimo sentándose en uno de los sillones.- **Estoy ya sabes "bien" ¿Y tú?**

**-Venga Rachel Berry te conozco ¿Otra vez has pasado mala noche?**

**-Si bueno he tenido una pesadilla**.- respondía con una sonrisa triste

**-¿La misma de siempre?**

**-Por desgracia si…**

**-Tranquila cariño si quieres ahorita mismo voy para allá, dame veinte minutos y…**

**-Hey Marley.- **la cortaba.-** estoy bien no es necesario que vengas, aparte ya casi me tengo que ir, esos niños necesitan de su entrenadora para ser increíbles jugadores de futbol ¿Cierto?**

**-Claro que si modesta, solo por eso no insistiré**.- respondía sonriente.- **¿Entonces te veo en la noche? **

**-Por supuesto**

**-Hasta la noche guapa**

**-Hasta pronto.-** se despedía y colgaba, mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá.

Honestamente no le apetecía hacer nada ese día y no es que fuera una melancólica o deprimida, es solo que había días en que los recuerdos parecían pesarle mucho más y con ello su ánimo para hacer las cosas simplemente parecía esfumarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso viendo hacia la nada, debatiéndose internamente el que estaba haciendo con su vida, el cómo las cosas que había vivido la habían marcado para siempre. Estaba tan distraída que su corazón dio un brinco enorme cuando escucho tres fuertes golpes en la puerta de su apartamento.

**-Morena abre la puerta**.- escucho una voz masculina que la hizo sonreír enormemente

**-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-** pregunto mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta

**-Bueno iba pasando por estos rumbos y me dije a mi mismo "Mi mismo es un buen momento para visitar a la morena sexy"**.- exclamo sonriente

**-Noa Puckerman eres un malísimo mentiroso**.- contesto sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para servirle una taza de café a su amigo.- **Te ha mandado Marley ¿Cierto?**- pregunto sonriente mientras le entregaba la taza

**-Claro que no**.- contesto apenado evadiendo su mirada.- **De acuerdo si, mi mujer puede ser muy demandante cuando quiere**

**-Le he dicho que estoy bien**.- contesto mientras se sentaba la pequeña isleta

**-Si claro por eso todavía no te has preparado para ir a dar tus clases**.- exclamo mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada

**-Estaba a punto de irme…**

**-Mentirosa**

**-Es verdad.- **contestaba sonrojada

**-Doblemente mentirosa**.- se burlaba el chico

**-De acuerdo no iba a ir, pero nada tiene que ver con lo que tú piensas, es solo que estoy cansada y no he dormido bien**

**-O vamos**.- exclamaba el chico.-**Rachel Berry nunca se cansa, así que déjate de pretextos ya que tienes solo 10 minutos para que estés lista, pues le he prometido a mi chica llevarte al campo y no pienso defraudarla**

**-Eres un mandón y una man…**

**-Hey cuidado con lo que dices, solo soy un chico enamorado que obedece a su chica, así que no me juzgues**.- respondía tomando asiento en el sillón y mirándola con esa sonrisa genuina que siempre lograba tranquilizarla

**-De acuerdo vuelvo en menos de 10 minutos**

**-Te espero**

**Gracias… mandilón¡.- **gritaba la morena ya dentro de su habitación, y el chico solo soltaba una carcajada por la veracidad en las palabras de su amiga

Llego a dar el entrenamiento a sus "pequeños niños" como ella los llamaba, ninguno rebasaba los diez años de edad y eran por su puesto su orgullo. Todavía recordaba cuando le ofrecieron el trabajo, se puso verdaderamente feliz ya que amaba hacer deporte y poder trabajar en ello era verdaderamente increíble.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando termino con sus labores, se despidió de los pequeños y se fue satisfecha a su hogar. Llego y como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo encendió la música, nada como algo de ruido para alejar los malos pensamientos. Se deshizo de su ropa deportiva y volvió a meterse a bañar ya que trabajar en un bar con sudor en el cuerpo no sería lo más agradable y correcto del mundo.

Termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a su destino. Le gustaba trabajar en el bar, probablemente este no era el lugar más grande de Nueva York, pero sin duda alguna estaba muy bien ambientado y eso provocaba que casi todas las noches hubiera cupo lleno, por supuesto como buena jefa acostumbraba llegar temprano, para así fijarse que todo estuviera en orden y listo para cuando los jóvenes alocados hicieran su aparición.

**-Morena de mi corazón**.- exclamaba Marley al ingresar al pequeño despacho en el que se encontraba la morena.- **no te he visto llegar**

**-Bueno yo tampoco sabía que ya estabas aquí**.- respondía Rachel sonriente mientras se paraba y dejaba un corto abrazo en su amiga.- **¿Puck ha venido contigo?- **preguntaba mientras volvía a su pequeño escritorio para acomodar algunos papeles

**-En realidad no, me pidió que te dijera que iba a llegar un poco tarde**.- exclamaba con la mirada sonriente.- **Ya sabes se entretuvo con…**

**-Ya se con quién, de hecho yo misma llegaría tarde con tan enorme razón.- **respondía sonriente.- **¿Ha llegado Kitty ya?**

**-Pff no lo sé.- **respondía seria

**-Por tu expresión intuyo que sigue sin agradarte ¿Cierto?**

**-No es eso, es solo que me molesta como trata de llamar tu atención**

**-¿Estas celosa Marley Rose?.- **se burlaba la morena dejando a un lado los papeles para prestarle mayor atención a la chica.- **Puck no estará muy contento con esto.**- espetaba riendo

**-No seas tonta**.- contestaba riendo también.-**Es solo que hay algo que no me termina de agradar en ella, mira te pide trabajo y es evidente que no le hace falta el dinero**

**-No tendría caso que me haya pedido trabajo si no le hiciera falta el dinero **

**-Eres tan ingenua Rachel, la chica te ha pedido trabajo para coquetear más de cerca contigo**.- exclamaba como si fuera lo más evidente

**-Claro que no, estás loca.-** respondía riéndose por las ocurrencias de su amiga

**-Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que mueve en exageración el trasero cuando sabe que la observas**

**-Yo creo que debes de dejar de ver tantas películas porque…**

**-Rach..- **irrumpía una rubia entrando en la pequeña oficina

**-Kitty pasa**.- sonreía la morena mientras Marley solo giraba los ojos

**-No es necesario**.- contestaba la rubia.- **solo quería avisarte que los clientes han empezado a llegar**

**-Ha claro gracias**.- respondía mientras se paraba de su asiento y Marley la imitaba

**-Bueno me voy adelantando**.- decía Kitty sonriente y las dos chicas a su espalda veían con asombro como la rubia parecía moverse como si quisiera que sus caderas se dislocaran

**-Te lo dije**.- susurraba Marley triunfante.- **Movimiento de trasero**.-agregaba la castaña mientras la morena solo negaba con su cabeza

Realmente era increíble lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo en aquel bar. Eran ya pasadas de las 2 de la madrugada y el cuerpo de Rachel comenzaba a cobrarle factura por no haber dormido y descansado bien

**-Morena**.- exclamaba Puck desde atrás de la barra.- **Creo que ya es hora de que te marches, ya no hay tanta gente y yo me puedo apañar muy bien con las chicas**

**-No yo todavía puedo aguantar un poco más**.- respondía intentando ocultar su cansancio mientras comenzaba a juntar algunas botellas vacías

**-¿Quieres que le hable a mama Marley para que te mande a casa?-** comentaba bromeando

**-¿Sabes que te matara cuando escuche que le dices así?**- espetaba riendo

**-No se lo dirás… ¿cierto?-** preguntaba con cara de preocupación

**-O Puck eres tan miedoso**.- se burlaba.- **y no claro que no le diré nada, es más te hare caso y ya me iré, creo que esta noche si dormiré**

**- Eso espero**.- susurraba el chico tiernamente mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro

**-¿Les puedes avisar a las chicas?**- preguntaba mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la ponía

**-No te preocupes yo les digo, y ya sabes ten cuidado es peligroso ir caminando por las calles a estas horas**

**-O vamos papa Puck no empieces**.- exclamaba sonriente mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y salía del bar

Y es que una de las cosas que más amaba hacer la morena era regresar caminando a su hogar, no le importaba la hora que fuera, ni lo peligroso que todos le decían que era, ella solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del ruido de la ciudad y la sensación de bienestar que esta producía en su menudo cuerpo.

Llevaba apenas dos cuadras recorridas cuando al dar la vuelta hacia un callejón vio a lo lejos algo que la dejo paralizada. Un hombre al cual no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, se bajaba de un auto y abría la puerta del copiloto sacando bruscamente a una chica que solo caía al suelo como una muñeca de trapo

**-Hey¡.-** exclamo enojada por la acción que acababa de presenciar.**-Maldito loco…. Déjala¡**.- grito desesperada cuando vio como el sujeto comenzaba a dar patadas en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Ni siquiera lo dudo un segundo comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para defender a la pobre chica que parecía ya no moverse para nada.- **-Hijo de puta¡-** gritaba la morena completamente fuera de sí mientras veía como aquel cobarde huía en su auto. Se trató de tranquilizar y se dejó caer a lado del cuerpo de aquella chica.- **Hey tranquila de acuerdo, todo… todo va estar bien.**- exclamaba nerviosa mientras le quitaba algunos mechones rubios de su rostro.- **todo va a estar bien**.- repetía constantemente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y trataba de cubrir a la rubia.- **Puck necesito que traigas el coche inmediatamente**.- hablaba la morena con el teléfono en mano**.- Si a dos cuadras del bar, ya sabes por cual callejón….si…. Apúrate por favor**.- alcanzaba a susurrar al momento que sentía como un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente este capítulo lo he decidido subir tan pronto porque el prólogo es verdaderamente corto, así que espero lo disfruten. Chequen las fechas de la historia para que no se confundan ;)**

**CharlieMichele**** cuando este más avanzada la historia tendré que preguntarle algo así que solo recuérdamelo ;) y gracias por ser el primer review **

**Sin más me despido y agradezco sus comentarios ñ.ñ**


	3. Plan

_**2 de abril del 2018**_

Se encontraba parada mirando hacia la gran ventana de su lujosa oficina, nunca pensó que a sus 23 años tendría que hacerse cargo de una empresa, pero la muerte de su padre hace poco más de un año la obligo a dejar Londres y mudarse a Nueva York para tomar el cargo, aunque si tuviera que ser honesta esa no era la única razón de su traslado a dichoso país.

**-Señorita Fabray**.- interrumpía su secretaria por el intercomunicador sacándola de sus pensamientos.- **Esta aquí el señor Mike Chang**

**-Hágalo pasar inmediatamente**.- contesto mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y acomodaba su falda

**-Señorita Fabray buenas tardes**.- decía un chico asiático vestido elegantemente, al momento que ingresaba a la oficina con una carpeta en la mano

**-Señor Chang un gusto verlo, espero que por fin me traiga lo que tanto he estado esperando.**- expreso mientras con un gesto le indicaba que tomara asiento

**-Por supuesto que si**.- exclamo algo nervioso mientras tendía la carpeta hacia la rubia

**-Espero que la información sea eficiente, no he esperado casi un año para que me salga con tonterías**.- espeto al momento de abrirla y perderse en los documentos

_**Nombre**__: Rachel Barbra Berry_

_**Edad:**__ 21 años_

_**Tipo de Sangre**__: O Negativo_

_**Estado civil**__: Soltera_

_**Trabajos:**__ Dueña de un bar nocturno al parecer heredado de su padre, da clases de futbol por las mañanas _

_**Vida privada:**__ No se sabe nada al respecto_

_**Preferencia sexual:**__ Desconocida, aunque indicios muestran preferencias por las chicas._

_**Amigos cercanos**__: Noa Puckerman, Melissa Blake (trabajan con ella en el bar)_

_**Padres:**__ Hiram Berry, actualmente retirado del trabajo, vive a fueras de la ciudad con su esposa Shelby Corcoran la cual se dedica a dar clases de historia en una escuela pública _

_**Finanzas:**__ Media_

_**Actos delictivos:**__ Desde hace 1 año de su liberación nada sospechoso_

Quinn se quedó observando los documentos en silencio y tratando de parecer lo más tranquila que pudo los fue rompiendo poco a poco

**-¿Es todo lo que me trae después de 1 año?-** pregunto con la mandíbula bastante tensa

**-Sé que no hay mucha información pero…**

**-Pero ¿Qué? Que pasa señor Chang yo le he pedido detalles, toda esta porquería que me está mostrando yo ya me la se**.- hablo mirándolo intimidatoriamente

**-Sé que me pidió detalles**.- expreso rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.- **Pero la Señorita Berry es muy difícil de rastrear, es demasiado discreta y nos es fácil seguirle el paso**

**-Sabe que creo Señor Chang**.- exclamo poniéndose de pie.- **Que usted es un incompetente¡ …. Lo único que le he pedido son cosas sencillas, no es de gran ciencia averiguar cuáles son sus puntos débiles, sus aficiones, su rutina, sus miedos, sus gustos…**

**-Lo siento señorita Fabray pero dada la situación en la que estaba la señorita Berry, no hay muchas personas a las cuales pueda sobornar y sacar información, a las pocas personas que he podido preguntar se expresan de ella como alguien confiable**

**-¿Confiable?**- se burló.- **¿Usted cree de verdad, que alguien como ella es confiable?**

**-Bueno yo…**- exclamo nervioso

**-Escúchame bien Mike**.- espeto mientras regresaba tranquilamente a su asiento.- **Cuando alguien ha estado en la cárcel y más por las razones que usted y yo conocemos, evidentemente deja de ser confiable**

**-Lo sé, pero en todo este tiempo que la he seguido no parece haber algo raro**

**-No parece, pero estoy segura que lo hay ¿y sabe qué? yo misma me voy a encargar de encontrarlo, y de paso voy averiguar esa verdad que todo el mundo se empeña en ocultarme.**- expreso seriamente mientras se perdía un momento en sus pensamientos.- **Creo que su trabajo aquí ha terminado, pase con Alicia y ella pagara sus honorarios**.- hablo indiferente mientras se perdía en unos documentos de su escritorio

**-Gracias Señorita Fabray**.- respondía el chico bastante serio, mientras salía apresuradamente de aquella oficina dejando a una rubia completamente frustrada.

* * *

_Dos meses después_

_11 de junio del 2018_

Dicen que el odio y el amor son los sentimientos más parecidos que pueden existir, que si llegas a cruzar la fina línea que los divide, es probable que te encuentres en el más hermoso de los paraísos o en el más oscuro de los pantanos.

Quinn Fabray no lo sabía pero esa noche iba cruzar la línea, una línea que la llevaría a vivir los mejores momentos y por desgracia también los peores de su vida.

**-¿Segura que pasara por aquí?**- preguntaba un hombre de ojos azules que impacientemente volteaba hacia el retrovisor de su coche con un gran signo de nerviosismo

**-Claro que si Brody, el nuevo investigador me ha dicho que casi todos los días en la madrugada toma esta misma ruta**.- exclamo la rubia mientras que el callejón oscuro donde se encontraban estacionados los inundaba de una calma realmente apabullante

**-Quinn**.- susurro el chico.- **sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero creo que realmente esto que vas hacer es la mayor idiotez del mundo**

**- Ya lo habíamos hablado**.- respondió con un tono de molestia en su voz.- **Si no me querías ayudar podría habérselo pedido a otra persona**

**-No es eso y lo sabes, yo solo creo que realmente debes dejar ir las cosas…**

**-No empieces de nuevo**.- exclamo con la mirada pérdida por la ventana.- **Es mi decisión y ya está tomada, necesito saber la verdad y esta es la única forma que encontré para lograrlo, así que tu solo encárgate de cuidar la empresa mientras yo regreso ¿De acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo….**- exhalo el chico dándose por vencido.- **Creo, creo que haya viene.**- señalo Brody con enorme nerviosismo

**-Si yo también la veo**.-susurro mientras veía como una pequeña morena con sus manos abrazándose a sí misma caminaba hacia ellos- **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…**.- señalo la rubia mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones

**-Te quiero**.-espeto Brody viéndola a los ojos y sin más que agregar salió disparado del coche para dirigirse hacia el lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta y con una media sonrisa de parte de Fabray supo que había llegado el momento.

Sin detenerse a pensar, tomo violentamente a Quinn por los hombros y la jaloneo a fuera del auto aventándola bruscamente contra el suelo

**-Hey¡.-** escuchó un fuerte grito a lo lejos mientras que de reojo veía como una pequeña morena corría como un torbellino hacia él

**-Lo lamento rubia**.- susurro el chico con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras comenzaba a soltar fuertes patadas en el cuerpo de la joven

**-Maldito loco…. Déjala¡**.- gritaba la morena desesperada mientras se iba acercando cada vez mas

**-Gracias….-** susurro Quinn desde el suelo, mientras sentía como una enorme oscuridad la iba absorbiendo poco a poco

**-Te veo pronto chica.**- exclamo Brody mientras ingresaba rápidamente a su coche y aceleraba a toda velocidad

**-Hijo de puta¡-** escucho la rubia que decían, mientras entre tinieblas veía como un rostro la miraba preocupada y trataba de cubrirla del frio, después de esto todo se desvaneció y se dejó perder en la oscuridad…

* * *

**Hola nuevamente aquí les dejo otro capítulo, sé que habrá muchas dudas pero se irán resolviendo lo prometo.**

**En la historia habrá drama pero nada de infidelidades ya que no me gustan. **

**CharlieMichele no te desesperes tratare de recordar cuando preguntarte XD**

**Sin más, muchas gracias por leer y espero me hagan saber con sus comentarios lo que piensan ñ.ñ**


	4. Falerte

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Puck llegara en el coche y la encontrara en aquel oscuro callejón arrodillada con una chica rubia entre sus brazos

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** pregunto el chico completamente preocupado arrodillándose junto a la morena**.- ¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Yo… yo no he hecho nada**.- dijo visiblemente nerviosa.- **Venia caminando como siempre y vi como un imbécil la ha arrojado de un auto y la a molido a golpes antes de fugarse**

**-Tenemos que llamar a la policía**.- expreso el chico sacando su celular

**-No Puck espera**.-rogo la morena.- **No podemos llamar a la policía**

**-Pero que dices Rach ¿Por qué no?**

**-Mírala**.- señalo a la rubia inconsciente.- **esta lastimada y no tiene ningún tipo de credencial con cual identificarse **

**-¿La has revisado?-** cuestiono asombrado

**-Bueno no es que quisiera hacerlo pero no me ha quedado de otra.**- exclamo la morena disculpándose

**-Rach escúchame, nosotros no podemos ayudarla tenemos que llevarla al hospital para que dé ahí le avisen a la policía**

**-Pero qué tal si la chica está en problemas y nosotros le ocasionamos más al llevarla**.- lo miro suplicante.- **Por favor Puck tenemos que llevarla a mi apartamento para así cuando ella despierte nos indique que hacer**

**-Estás loca, no puedes meterla a tu departamento que tal que esta grave o peor aún si es una psicópata**

**-No esta grave**.- exclamo la morena y el muchacho solo la miro confundido nuevamente.- **Bueno también he checado ya su respiración y su pulso y solo esta desmayada, aparte solo mírala no parece una psicópata **

**-De acuerdo**.- susurro vencido sabiendo que su amiga no cambiaría de idea.- **Solamente espero no equivocarme**.- exclamo mientras cuidadosamente tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y le hacía señas a la morena para que le abriera la puerta trasera del coche.

Puck inmediatamente se subió para ser el quien manejara, mientras que la morena se fue en la parte trasera para ir cuidando en todo momento a la rubia. Llegaron al departamento en menos de 20 minutos, afortunadamente ese día el elevador si funcionaba por lo que les permitió llegar al piso 3 sin dificultades, claro exceptuando a uno que otro vecino que los veía de forma extraña.

Pasaron al departamento y el chico se introdujo dejando recostada a la rubia en uno de los sillones

**-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?**

**-Tú te vas a regresar al bar porque ya has dejado mucho tiempo solas a las chicas**.- expreso la morena segura.- **Yo mientras la cuidare hasta que despierte y ya mañana veré lo que hago**

**-Veremos Rachel, ya no es solo tu asunto ahora también es el mío**

**-No Puck no quiero que si esta chica está involucrada en algo turbulento vayas a salir perjudicado**

**-En primera ya estoy involucrado, y en segunda ¿Siempre juntos no?**- sonrió el chico débilmente.- **Así que no me digas nada, iré a cerrar el bar, dejare a Marley en casa y vuelvo**

**-Puck por favor no tiene caso que regreses, si quieres mejor vienes mañana temprano ya que hayas descansado un poco**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada**.- lo corto.- **Así que vete ya **

**-De acuerdo pero te llamo al rato para saber cómo van las cosas ¿Si?**

**-Claro que si.**- lo miro la chica transmitiéndole confianza.- **Ve con cuidado**

**-Tú también cuidado morena**.- expreso el chico mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y salía del departamento

Ya estando sola la morena fue al baño a traer un botiquín de primeros auxilios, claro que no sabía mucho de aquello, pero el alcohol siempre servía para despertar a alguien.

**-Que…..no por favor.**- comenzó a susurrar la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados cuando la morena arrodillada a un lado de ella le pasó el alcohol por la nariz

**-Tranquila por favor, yo solo quiero ayudarte**.- hablo delicadamente como si no quisiera molestarla.- **Te prometo que aquí vas a estar bien**.- susurro despacio y no necesito decir nada más, y bueno tampoco es que pudiera ya que en ese momento la rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente conectándolos por primera vez con los de Rachel.- **Tus… tus ojos**.- exclamo nerviosa.- **Son los más hermosos que he visto**.- susurro totalmente embobada mientras que la rubia parecía no enterarse de nada y se dejaba caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño

No hubo más palabras después de esto, Rachel decidió que era mejor dejarla que despertara hasta que estuviera lista. Por supuesto no dejo de velarla en ningún momento, de hecho se aseguró de ponerla lo mas cómoda posible, quitándole los zapatos y tapándola con una manta por si tuviera frio.

Durante lo que resto de la madrugada opto por poner una silla enfrente de la rubia para así no quitarle vista de encima, y no es porque desconfiara o algo por el estilo, si no es porque simplemente no podía hacerlo, la chica sin duda alguna y a pesar de algunos moretones en su rostro era hermosa, si le preguntaran a Rachel posiblemente y sin pensarlo dos veces les diría que era la chica más hermosa que pudiera existir, aunque esto no era lo único que la mantenía embobada, pues al observarla muchas preguntas comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza ¿Qué hacia esa chica con un tipo como ese? ¿A qué se dedicaba para que alguien la golpeara de ese modo? ¿Había hecho bien en llevarla a su casa? Sin duda alguna eran preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, pero probablemente estas no llegarían en ese momento. Estaba sumamente concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no supo en que momento sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados y la hicieron caer dormida.

Paso alrededor de una hora desde que se durmió en esa incómoda posición, por lo cual no fue consciente cuando una rubia comenzó a despertarse. Así es, Quinn abría sus ojos completamente confundida, sintiendo dolor en partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, miro al techo y recordó todo en cuestión de segundos y supo que el plan había dado resultados. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo se giró un poco hacia la derecha y finalmente la vio, era Rachel Berry en persona, había imaginado tanto ese momento que parecía todo sumamente irreal. ¿Que se supone que debería sentir? ¿Desprecio, enojo, desagrado? Pues ella no lo sabía, lo que si supo es que sin duda alguna la morena le transmitió una inmensa ternura la cual por supuesto no estaba contemplada dentro de sus planes.

La observo detenidamente, estaba con su larga melena negra completamente desalineada, su boca hacia una graciosa curva y un chistoso sonido, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca que hacia resaltar su piel morena, su pequeño cuerpo estaba acomodado en una curiosa posición en la silla que la hacía verse más pequeña de lo que era, sin duda alguna esa chica no era alguien común y por lo tanto eso le resulto increíblemente atractivo, aunque por supuesto si en ese momento le hayan preguntado ella no lo hubiera reconocido.

Se pasó algunos minutos observándola detenidamente hasta que un teléfono sonando la obligo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente

**-Auch¡.**- exclamo la morena después de caerse de la silla pues el ruido del teléfono la había asustado.- **Diga**.- contestaba mientras la rubia escuchaba atenta la conversación.- **Si Puck no te preocupes**.- contestaba mientras la rubia entreabría sus ojos y observaba como la morena caminaba hacia una pequeña isleta y se sentaba en uno de los bancos dándole la espalda.- **Mantenme informada de cómo sigue.**- espetaba mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.- **No, aún no ha despertado**.- murmuro y la rubia sabía que se refería a ella.- **Tranquilo cualquier cosa te llamo** **y si de acuerdo, cuídate nos vemos**.- concluyo mientras colgaba la llamada provocando que la rubia volviera a cerrar completamente sus ojos.

Espero algunos segundos pensando en que Rachel la trataría de despertar pero eso simplemente no paso y en cambio sintió como una suave caricia sobre su mejilla la hacía estremecer.- **¿Qué voy hacer contigo rubia hermosa?-** susurro y Quinn tuvo disimular el escalofrió que en ese momento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin duda alguna meterse en casa de Rachel Berry y averiguar la verdad no iba ser nada fácil.

Afortunadamente para ella la morena decidió darse una ducha y esto lo comprobó cuando escucho como Rachel se alejaba de ella y una regadera de fondo se escuchaba.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a estirar su cuerpo o lo que al menos podía mover de este, se sentó cuidadosamente en el sillón agarrándose el abdomen en el cual seguramente tendría algunas marcas y se puso a observar aquel pequeño pero acogedor lugar, tenía algunos muebles de madera y una televisión enfrente del sillón en donde se encontraba, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha había un pequeño comedor y una isleta que es la que había ocupado la morena antes, no era nada lujoso como ella estaba acostumbrada pero sin duda alguna se notaba que el departamento contaba con lo indispensable.

**-Despertaste**.- escucho una voz de tras de ella y sintió como su corazón comenzaba latir apresuradamente**.-Estaba preocupada por ti**.- exclamaba la morena mientras caminaba y se sentaba a lado de la rubia como si la conocieran de toda la vida

**-Yo…-** tartamudeo la rubia pues parecía que las palabras simplemente no le fluían y cómo iban hacerlo si la actitud de la morena era bastante desconcertante

**-Disculpa soy una torpe, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y no soy una secuestradora**.- exclamo rápidamente al ver la mirada indescifrable de la rubia.- **Yo ayer vi lo que te paso y decidí traerte a mi departamento, me disculpo si tome ese atrevimiento pero no encontré otra opción posible**

**-Pues gracias.-** susurro la rubia y se maldijo así misma por estar actuando tan torpemente, si había ensayado lo que iba a decirle a la morena ahora no entendía porque todo estaba resultando tan complicado

**-Bueno yo la verdad es que muero de hambre ¿Qué te apetece de comer?.-** pregunto Rachel regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejo consternada a Quinn

**-¿Es enserio?.-** pregunto la rubia confundida.- **¿No me quieres preguntar nada de lo de ayer? ¿Ni siquiera quién soy? **

**-De querer claro que quiero**.- respondió la morena con una media sonrisa.- **Pero mi cerebro trabaja mejor con comida, y supongo que por la hora que es el tuyo también lo hará mejor**

**-Eres tan rara**.- susurro Quinn pensando que la morena no la había escuchado

**-Bueno pues gracias es un bonito cumplido**.- contesto sonriente.- **Ahora si me disculpas esta "rara" preparara un suculento desayuno.**- exclamo sonriente mientras abandonaba su asiento y dejaba a una rubia completamente confundida

Había pasado ya alrededor de veinte minutos cuando Rachel le indico que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y servido. La rubia no le quedó otra que sentarse a la mesa sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar

**-¿Y entonces?-** pregunto la morena mientras seguía devorando su fruta y uno que otro panecillo.- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bastante adolorida**.- hablo con franqueza

**-Es normal, ese bastardo sí que te dio con ganas.-** espeto la morena mientras tensaba su mandíbula.- **Yo sé que no te conozco pero tengo que decirte que no creo que deberías dejar que nadie te trate así y menos un imbécil como ese..**

**-Él no es un imbécil**.- respondió por inercia y al instante se arrepintió, pues había olvidado que para la morena Brody era el malo

**-He conocido a chicas como tu Quinn**.- hablo la morena pues ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.- **Los novios golpeadores se hacen pasar por buenas personas y terminan destruyendo a chicas como tu**

**-Espera un momento**.- interrumpió la rubia.- **¿Porque piensas que él es mi novio?**

**-Bueno yo**.- exclamo mirándola fijamente.- **Ayer que te trajimos a casa te estuve observando y sacando teorías de como una chica como tú termino en aquel callejón**

**-¿Y cuáles fueron tus teorías?.-**susurro nerviosa

**-Bueno las dos opciones posibles eran; o eras una criminal, cosa que ya descarte pues tu forma de vestir, expresarte y actuar me indican que no perteneces a la clase de personas que deben delinquir para sobrevivir, aparte al ver tus hermosos ojos me lo acabaron de confirmar**.- expreso y la rubia sintió como se sonrojaba por aquel comentario que la morena parecía decir con profunda naturalidad.- **la segunda teoría y creo que es la acertada, era que habías tenido un problema de pareja que se salió de control, así que dime entonces ¿Me equivoque?**

**-Pues.-** carraspeo sintiéndose una completa basura por mentir pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otra opción y si quería averiguar todo lo que había pasado ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y menos ahora cuando la morena se lo estaba poniendo todo tan fácil.- **Tienes razón ese chico es mi novio.-** susurro mientras agachaba la vista hacia su plato que aún no había tocado

**-No te debes avergonzar.**- espeto la morena buscándole la mirada.- **Cuando nos enamoramos realizamos y permitimos muchas estupideces, lo importante aquí es que ya no dejes que te lastime…**

**-Claro**.- susurro incomoda ya no sabiendo cómo seguir con la historia, afortunadamente Rachel era una experta en hablar

**-Lo que no entiendo es porque el maldito te dejo en ese lugar tirada, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejarte algo con que identificarte, que tal que pierdes la memoria y después tu familia te busca y no te encuentra hubiera sido una completa tragedia**

**-Yo no tengo familia**.- murmuro la rubia un tanto incomoda

**-Lo lamento**.- susurro la morena apenada.- **A veces hablo de mas**

**-Descuida no me conoces, no sabes lo que es correcto decir o lo que no**

**-En eso tienes razón.-** respondio Rachel.- **Y entonces ¿tienes a dónde ir? **

**-Yo…. No.**-espeto desviando nuevamente su mirada como si con esto Rachel no fuera a descubrir cómo le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.- **mi departamento lo compartía con él y ahora mismo no creo que sea buena idea regresar**

**-Entonces no se diga mas**.- contesto sonriente.- **Te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites**

**-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?.-** cuestiono la rubia confundida pues nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan confiada como la morena

**-Porque todos alguna vez en nuestra vida ocupamos de alguien que nos eché la mano.-** respondió seria como si por un momento se haya perdido en sus pensamientos.- **Y si yo puedo ayudarte sería una forma de contribuir a las personas que han hecho lo mismo por mi**

**-Eres diferente a lo que pensaba**.- exclamo en un susurro y nuevamente se arrepintió de lo dicho pues Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-**Yo este... Me refiero**.- tartamudeo.- **A que me había creado una mala impresión de ti ya que haberme traído así a tu casa no es muy normal que digamos**

**-Bueno ya dijiste tu que soy "rara".**- espeto sonriendo y la rubia suspiro aliviada de que le haya creído su pequeña excusa.- **Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a arreglar ya que trabajo en un bar y tengo que ir a organizar todo lo que deje pendiente ayer**

**-¿Trabajas en un bar?.-** cuestiono la rubia como si no supiera ya la respuesta a ello

**-Asi es, y bueno también doy clases de futbol por las mañanas, pero este día mis niños han sido cambiados por una rubia**

**-Yo lamento quitarte tu tiempo.**- comento siendo honesta al menos en eso

**-Descuida, ya se los repondré**.- comento dándole un guiño de ojo.- **He bueno me voy a arreglar, te he dejado algo de ropa en mi cuarto creo que te quedara bien, también algunas aspirinas por si tienes dolor y bueno por ultimo solo decirte que estás en tu casa y todo lo que ocupes no dudes en tomarlo**

**-Gracias**.- comento mirándola a los ojos y notando por primera vez lo hermosos y profundos que estos eran

**-Es un placer**.- respondió la morena mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rejuntaba su plato.- **deberías comer**.- le indico haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.- **He una cosa más**.- indico la morena antes de perderse en su cuarto.- **¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas? Es que aunque decirte rubia es tentador creo que no es lo más correcto**

**-Claro yo me llamo Quinn Fa.- **dudo y corrigió inmediatamente**.-Falerte**

**-Pues mucho gusto Quinn Farlete**.- Respondió la morena sonriente mientras se introducía en su cuarto dejando a una Quinn completamente consternada por el problema tan grande en el que se había metido.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten. **

**La paciencia es una virtud ****CharlieMichele16**** o algo así dicen XD**

**F.B. gracias por volver**

**Y sin más gracias por sus reviews motivan a continuar la historia ñ.ñ**


	5. Confiar

La tarde había pasado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, Rachel tal como le había dicho se preparaba para irse a su trabajo, entrando y saliendo de su habitación.

La rubia por su parte solo se removía incomoda en aquel sillón no sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer o como tenía que actuar.

**-Pues me voy**.- exclamaba la morena sonriente mientras se plantaba en frente de la rubia**.-¿Estas bien?.-** preguntaba preocupada pues la chica se encontraba absorta mirándola

**-Yo… sí claro**.- respondía tratando sonar tranquila ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? Si la morena llevaba puesta una chaqueta de piel y unos vaqueros totalmente ajustados que le daban un toque de estrella de rock difícil de ignorar

**-Bueno yo hubiera querido invitarte al bar a que lo conocieras pero creo que será mejor que descanses y recuperes fuerzas**

**-Sí creo que es lo mejor.-** respondía la rubia mientras trataba de centrar su mirada en otra cosa que no fuera la morena

**-Entonces si ocupas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme**.- le decía mientras estiraba un papel hacia ella donde venía anotado el número del bar y de su celular.- **Pues me voy**, **ya sabes estás en tu casa puedes utilizar todo lo que ocupes.- **exclamaba sonriente mientras comenzabaa avanzar hacia la puerta de salida

**-Rachel.**- exclamaba la rubia saliéndose de su ensimismamiento

**-¿Si?-** preguntaba mientras detenía sus pasos y la observaba

**-¿Confías mucho en las personas?**

**-Trato de hacerlo.-** respondía mirándola fijamente

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque si no confiara en las personas que esperanzas tendríamos para la humanidad…- **contesto con media sonrisa, y la rubia sintió como una cachetada con guante blanco era directamente incrustada en su rostro.- **Cuídate Quinn.- **agrego mientras salía del departamento regalándole un guiño

**-Nos vemos Rachel.- **susurro pérdida en sus pensamientos, creyendo que verdaderamente se iba a volver loca pues honestamente no terminaba de comprender la actitud de aquella chica.

Fue por eso que se la pasó la mayor parte de la tarde echando un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de indagar más, cosa que no resulto muy bien pues solo comprobó que la morena parecía ser alguien muy bien organizada ya que todas las cosas en aquel lugar parecían estar en su lugar. Vencida por su falta de resultados decidió darse una ducha para así matar un poco más el tiempo

Se acomodó una piyama de ositos bastante rara que la morena le había dejado en su habitación y no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginar que si Brody la viera con aquello puesto seguro se burlaría de ella toda su vida, para su suerte él no estaba y dudaba que algún día llegara a conocer aquel hogar.

Ya al entrar la noche se preparó algo ligero para cenar pues sus dotes de cocinera no le daban muchas opciones abiertas. Después de tan suculento manjar decidió regresar a sentarse en aquel sillón que comenzaba a hacerse tan familiar, su intención era esperar a la morena despierta, pero al parecer su cuerpo tenía otros planes ya que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

Era casi las dos de la madrugada en el bar y todo parecía bastante tranquilo por lo que la morena se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra.

Estaba repasando en su cabeza todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas 24 horas y aun a pesar de que la mayoría de personas consideraran que meter a una completa desconocida a su hogar era un completo error, ella no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Tal vez eran sus ojos verdes o ese enorme misticismo que mostraba lo que la hizo querer conocerla más y por lo tanto ofrecerle su hogar como si de una vieja conocida se tratara. No lo sabía pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda en saber que la rubia estaría en su casa y que ahí mismo nadie la dañaría.

**-A ver déjame ver si te entiendo**.- hablaba Marley posicionándose a un lado de ella.- **¿Has llevado a tu casa una chica que ayer fue golpeada por un hombre que al parecer es su novio, y ahora esta chica está metida en tu departamento porque no tiene a dónde ir?**

**-Así es.**- respondía la morena tranquilamente

**-Tú eres imbécil Rachel o solo te gusta jugar a serlo**.- comentaba totalmente seria

**-Ya Marley basta, no entiendo cuál es el problema**

**-¿Qué no entiendes cuál es el problema?**.- preguntaba la chica exasperada.- **¡Has metido a una desconocida a tu hogar ¡**

**-No es ninguna desconocida se llama Quinn Falerte**

**-A pues mira haberlo dicho antes, con ese dato tan importante me quedo más tranquila**.- ironizaba.- **Entiéndelo Rach, no puedes dar tanta confianza a la gente, no todos son como tu**

-**Yo sé que no todos son como yo**.- respondía seria mirando hacia la nada

**-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.-** exclamaba la castaña intentando tranquilizarse mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

**-Mira Marley**.- hablo mientras la miraba a los ojos**.- La chica necesita ayuda y si yo me la encontrado en mi camino seguro es por algo, así que no pienso dejarla a su suerte.**- respondía segura

**-Ese enorme corazón tuyo te mete en muchos problemas**.- le susurro la chica mientras le tocaba cariñosamente el hombro.- **Espero que en esta ocasión no sea el caso y en verdad no estés cometiendo un gran error**

**-No lo será.-** exclamaba con media sonrisa**.- Es más, con suerte y tenemos una nueva amiga o algo así… **

**-Bueno si eso ya lo veremos.-** respondía más relajada mientras se paraba para atender a unos jóvenes que llegaban

Rachel por su parte solo se le quedo observando a su amiga, quería demasiado a Marley y eso no era un secreto para nadie. La quería como esa hermana que sus padres no le pudieron dar, pero que la vida se encargó de presentársela como su mejor amiga, le encantaba la forma en que siempre la había cuidado ya fuera de las burlas del instituto o de cosas más graves. Sin duda alguna si tuviera que confiarle su vida a alguien seguramente esa persona seria la castaña y eso era algo que no estaba a discusión.

**-Morena**.- espeto Puck mientras dejaba unas botellas en la barra.- **¿Ya ha sido regañada por mama Marley?**

**-Idiota.-** susurraba la morena divertida mientras veía como la castaña llegaba por detrás del chico y lo miraba frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Ha vas a decirme que no te regaño? Si es toda una enojona cuando se trata de romper las reglas, es más cuando le conté lo que hicimos casi se manda a dormir al sillón pero ya sabes no se puede resistir a Puckzilla.**- alardeaba mientras la morena solo trataba de aguantar la risa

**-¿Así que soy una enojona que no se puede resistir a Puckzilla?-** exclamaba Marley y Puck solo abría los ojos como platos

**-Cariño yo… solo estaba jugando**.- decía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-Mira que juguetón andas hoy Puckerman**.- exclamaba Marley mientras se acercaba a él y le dejaba un casto beso en los labios.- **Y como yo también quiero ser igual de divertida y juguetona que tú, hoy tú duermes en el sofá y yo en el cuarto**

**-Pero ese juego no me gusta**.- refunfuñaba el chico y Rachel solo los miraba divertida por la situación

**-Una lástima cariño, pero juegos son juegos**.- respondía Marley alejándose de ellos mientras ingresaba al almacén por mas botanas

**-O Puck cuando aprenderás**.- espetaba la morena riéndose

**-Eres la peor amiga del mundo, porque no me avisaste que estaba atrás de mi.-** gruñía el chico como niño pequeño

**-Y perderme de todo esto….no lo creo**.- contestaba sonriente mientras se dirigía a ayudarle a Kitty con algunos clientes, mientras tanto el chico solo se quedaba confundido rascándose la cabeza y preguntándose si su mujer hablaba enserio con respecto al dichoso juego.

Afortunadamente para todos la noche ya no se alargó mucho más, y después de sacar cuentas y asegurarse de que todo quedara en orden Rachel se dirigió a su departamento. Camino por el pasillo que conducía a su piso tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible pues según su lógica la rubia debería ir aproximadamente en su décimo sueño.

Entro sigilosamente y encendido una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la entrada. Cuando volteo hacia uno de los sillones su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande ya que ver a Quinn completamente dormida abrazada a una almohada era lo más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo. Al parecer la rubia había aceptado la ropa que había dejado en su habitación ya que vestía una curiosa pijama de ositos que hacían ver la escena más épica de lo que ya era.

Por un momento pensó en acercársele para ofrecerle su cama que era más cómoda, pero desecho la idea al pensar que tal vez podría asustarla o sacarla de algún increíble sueño que estuviera teniendo, por lo cual decidió que mañana le ofrecería su cuarto y que la rubia tendría que aceptarlo quisiera o no. Se mantuvo un momento más observándola hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente parecía una acosadora por lo que decidió mejor ya retirarse a descansar.

**-Noooo¡.-** grito fuertemente mientras se removía entre las sabanas de su cama.- **No por favor.**- exclamaba entre pesadillas mientras las lágrimas vagaban por su rostro

**-Rachel**.- susurraba una rubia preocupada que inmediatamente al escuchar gritos no dudaba en acceder a la habitación de la morena.- **Rachel despierta**.- la zarandeaba

**-Quinn**.- susurraba al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de la rubia

**-Ha sido una pesadilla**.- trataba de tranquilizarla mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja

**-Siempre es lo mismo Quinn**.- exclamaba llorando y sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia que atónita se quedaba un momento sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se decidió y escuchando a su parte humana abrazo a la morena sosteniéndola fuertemente

**-Todo esta bien**.- susurraba tiernamente queriéndole transmitir confianza y seguridad

**-Lo….lo siento**.- exclamaba la morena tratando de tranquilizarse.- **Lamento haberte despertado**

**-No importa esta es tu casa ¿recuerdas?-** trataba de bromear la rubia pues por alguna extraña razón no le había gustado verla en aquel estado y que mejor que hacerla sonreír para pasar el mal rato

**-Gracias**.- susurraba Rachel separándose lentamente de ella

**-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?-** preguntaba Quinn interesada

**-Yo.-** respondía moviéndose incomoda.- **Quisiera hacerlo pero de verdad no puedo**

**-No te preocupes algún día sucederá.**- contestaba mirándola directamente a los ojos.- **Creo que es mejor que regrese a dormir ya que no quiero volver a robar a su entrenadora a esos chicos**

**-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.-** Exclamaba la morena y la rubia solo la miraba confundida.- **No, no me refiero a dormir las dos aquí**.- le aclaraba.- **Tu puedes dormir aquí y yo me voy para el sillón**

**-Claro que no, es tu casa aquí la que está invadiendo tu espacio soy yo, no puedo también robarte tu habitación **

**-Quinn si yo te invite a quedarte ya no eres una invasora**.- susurraba la morena con media sonrisa

**-De igual forma no pienso quitarte tu cama.-** contestaba segura

**-Pues es mejor que lo hagas porque si no me tumbare a dormir en el suelo y tu serás la culpable de mi dolor de espalda**

**-No serias capaz**.- exclamaba la rubia con una ceja levantada

**-Quinn**.- espetaba tratando de parecer seria.- **he traído a una desconocida a mi casa, he dejado que me vea en un momento de crisis, por favor no me digas de lo que sería capaz**

**-Viendo las cosas desde tu perspectiva**.- exclamaba la rubia con cierta diversión.- **Espero que el sillón sea cómodo**

**-Te aseguro que lo es.-** contesto la morena sonriente y como si fuera un acto natural le dejo un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento y se marchó de la habitación.

Quinn solo se quedó viendo hacia la puerta, inconscientemente se tocó la mejilla donde la morena había dejado aquel beso, sonrió tontamente y como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica reacciono agitando su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ella no estaba en aquel lugar para hacerse amiga de la morena, ella tenía que cumplir con su propósito, debía que enfocarse y no perder el rumbo de su objetivo.

Se reprochó mentalmente su actitud de hace algunos minutos, no debía crear una relación estrecha con la morena, digo al final de cuentas Rachel era el ser que de alguna manera había destruido su familia.

Se recostó en aquella cama y paso bruscamente la mano por su cabello como si este le fuera a dar la claridad que necesitaba, desgraciadamente la claridad no le llego, afortunadamente el sueño sí.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan.**

**CharlieMichele16****, ****SoDamnBeautiful1**** muchísimas gracias… **

**Pao Vargas gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensas.**

**F.B. Espero que este mejor ñ.ñ**

**Y sin más nos seguimos leyendo. **


	6. Sus amigos

La mañana de aquel sábado había llegado sin ningún tipo de sobresalto para aquellas dos chicas, la morena como siempre lo hacía se levantaba temprano. Era realmente sorprendente y a la vez aterrador como su diminuto cuerpo podía aguantar tantas horas al día despierto sin que el sueño se interpusiera en su camino.

Ese día precisamente y como cada mes desde hace ya un año le tocaba cita con su psicóloga, por lo que como si de un gato se tratara entro a su habitación para agarrar algo de ropa e irse a su cita programada. No pudo evitar mirar hacia su cama donde una rubia con el cabello completamente revuelto dormía plácidamente en una postura a su parecer bastante original, sonrió tontamente y como no hacerlo si aquella chica parecía verdaderamente un ángel.

Después de veinte minutos y una simple nota sobre la mesa de la cocina con un recado conciso "Tuve algo que hacer vuelvo pronto" salió de su departamento dispuesta a seguirse enfrentando a sus demonios.

* * *

**-¿Entonces como estas Rachel?**.- preguntaba una señora de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, cabello corto, piel clara, complexión delgada, ojos grisáceos y aspecto realmente imponente

**-Siempre me haces la misma pregunta Amanda**.- contestaba la morena tranquilamente recostada en un diván.- **Y siempre tengo la misma respuesta… no lo se**

**-¿Han seguido las pesadillas?**

**-Para mí desgracias si, esta semana han sido dos**

**-¿Y es la misma de siempre?**

**-Nunca cambia Amanda, es como si mi cabeza se esforzara en recordarme siempre ese maldito día**.- respondía con la vista perdida en el techo

**-Rachel**.- hablaba pausadamente.- **¿Te has perdonado verdaderamente por lo que paso?**

**-Yo…-** carraspeaba incomoda.- **No sé, a veces lo hago y después vuelven las pesadillas y sigo sintiéndome como un completo monstruo.-** contestaba tratando de reprimir la angustia que ese tema le causaba

**- Rachel tu sabes que todo fue un accidente, ya es tiempo de que comiences a dejar ir las cosas**

**-¿Y cómo lo hago?-** preguntaba con los ojos llorosos.- **¡Como me puedo perdonar cuando sé que mi vida estará marcada por este suceso¡ cuando sé que probablemente termine con una familia**

**-Lo se Rachel, pero tienes que entender que para que haya sucedido esto se necesitaron dos partes, y tú no fuiste precisamente la que inicio el conflicto, así que perdónate y comienza a aprender a vivir con ello.-** comentaba mientras hacía unas anotaciones en su libreta.- **Eres una buena chica que desgraciada o afortunadamente según como lo veas, le toco estar en ese lugar y marcar una diferencia**

**-Yo… realmente es difícil**.- susurraba mientras dejaba que las lágrimas vagaran libremente por su rostro

**-Por eso mismo estamos trabajando en ello ¿cierto?-** preguntaba con plena confianza

**-Cierto**.- susurraba más tranquila

**-Entonces ¿algo interesante que haya ocurrido esta semana?-** pregunto y noto como la morena se sentaba rápidamente y la miraba fijamente

**-Si de hecho si hay algo**.- hablaba denotando algo de emoción en su voz.- **He conocido una chica**

**-¿Así que una chica?-** preguntaba con media sonrisa

**-Si pero no es lo que piensas**.- contestaba sonrojándose.- **Su nombre es Quinn y la encontré en un callejón en una situación bastante surrealista, de hecho en estos momentos está quedándose en mi casa **

**-¿Así que has metido a una extraña en tu casa?-** preguntaba con el ceño fruncido

**-Bueno si pero no te pongas a regañarme, ya suficiente tengo con Marley**.- contestaba rodando los ojos provocando una sonrisa en la psicóloga

**-Yo no estoy para regañarte y lo sabes, solo tengo curiosidad de saber porque la has metido en tu casa**

**-Bueno creo que de alguna forma me recordó a mi.**- comento mientras se recostaba en el diván nuevamente.- **Cuando ingresas a prisión y tienes mi edad no es nada sencillo, las presas te ven como un nuevo postre que todos quieren obtener**.- hablaba mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos nerviosa.- **Pero entonces llega una chica como Mercedes Jones y de alguna forma se apiada de ti y te protege y cuida sin pedirte nada a cambio…**

**-¿Entonces es una forma de contribuir lo que han hecho alguna vez por ti?**

**-Si… yo creo que le debo muchas cosas a la vida y que mejor que ayudar a alguien para contribuírselo **

**-Pues si esto te hace sentir bien creo que tomaste una buena decisión**.- contestaba segura**.-¿Y cómo es ella?.**- preguntaba y la morena se incorporaba nuevamente

**- Es… diferente**.- contestaba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- **Físicamente es impresionante, pero eso no lo es todo, si te detienes a observarla un poco más te das cuenta que es alguien que trae mucha carga a cuestas, no podré tener mucho tiempo de conocerla pero al parecer la chica también tiene sus secretos y eso tal vez me hace querer conocerla cada vez más.**- contestaba sonriente

**-Hablas muy emocionada de alguien a quien prácticamente acabas de conocer.-** exclamaba y la morena se sonrojaba

**-Si bueno es solo que ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que ninguna chica me llamaba la atención como lo está haciendo Quinn y eso es demasiado intrigante**

**-¿Y crees tener oportunidad de conocerla en otro aspecto? Digo tal vez es momento de abrir tu corazón nuevamente, y que mejor que esa chica que te causa tanta intriga.**- hablaba mirándola a los ojos

**-No con Quinn nunca podría ser**.- contestaba la morena mirando hacia el suelo.- **Primero no podría intentar nada con ella pues no me gustaría que creyese que solo la ayude para seducirla, y en segunda no creo que tenga interés por las chicas pues precisamente el problema que tuvo fue por su novio**

**-Pues yo solo te diré "nunca digas nunca" ya que no sabes lo que la vida te puede presentar en un futuro.**- expresaba segura

**-Bueno tal vez tengas razón Amanda**.- contestaba con media sonrisa.- **al final de cuentas la vida siempre termina sorprendiéndome, no sería raro que en esta ocasión ocurriera lo mismo…**

Después de hora y media platicando con su psicóloga, la consulta por fin fue finalizada. La morena salía bastante relajada después de cada cita, no le gustaba admitirlo pero hablar de sus problemas e inquietudes le daban un respiro a su alma y le traían una calma que tanto se la pasaba buscando. Le gustaba la forma que Amanda la trataba pues no se sentía señalada o acusada cuando le contaba sus cosas, tal vez podría pensarse que era porque su profesión así se lo dictaminaba, pero la morena realmente la consideraba como una persona grandiosa y transparente.

**-¿Quinn?.-** pregunto mientras ingresaba a su departamento

**-En la cocina.-** gritaba la rubia sin siquiera asomarse

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntaba extrañada mientras veía como la rubia parecía revolver una mezcla bastante extraña en la estufa

**-Bueno me he levantado y he visto tu nota y pues supuse que por la hora tal vez no habías** **comido.-** exclamaba mientras seguía inmersa revolviendo aquel extraño alimento.- **¿Dime que no has comido?-** preguntaba preocupada de que su esfuerzo fuera en vano

**-Pues no, no he comido.-** exclamaba divertida por la actitud de la rubia.- **¿Y qué haces?**

**-Bueno me he tomado el atrevimiento de tomar algunos ingredientes de tu cocina y preparo un estofado**.- sonreía orgullosa

**-¿Alguna vez has hecho un estofado?**

**-Pues claro que no, pero supongo no debe ser muy difícil**.- contestaba segura.- **Aparte siempre me gustaba ver como mi nana me lo preparaba**

**-¿Tenias nana?.-** pregunto la morena extrañada

**-Si bueno mis papas siempre estaban ocupados, y se necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de su hija.-** respondía sin siquiera preocuparse por si estaba hablando de más, y es que estar con Rachel le hacía sentir como se estuviera con alguien que ya conocía de hace años

**-Pues muy bien**.- contestaba la morena ya no queriendo indagar más, pues no quería que Quinn pensara que la estaba presionando para que le contara su vida**.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?**

**-No así estoy bien, es más creo que ya está.-** exclamaba orgullosa mientras le hacía señas a Rachel para que le ayudara a colocar los platos

**-¿Y entonces?.-** preguntaba la rubia expectante sentada en frente de Rachel mientras la veía darle su primer bocado al extraño caldo de olor peculiar

**-Es…..**- contestaba la morena con un enorme nudo en su garganta

**-¿Se honesta?**

**-¿Muy honesta? U ¿Honesta amable?**

**-Muy honesta**.- respondía la rubia impacientándose

**-Es…asqueroso**.- susurraba la morena apenada

**-O vamos no puede saber tan mal.-** exclamaba incrédula mientras ella misma se atrevía a probar aquello.- **¡O dios¡-** hablaba preocupada mientras se limpiaba la lengua con la servilleta.- **Esto es lo peor que he probado en mi vida, ahora mismo me deberías demandar por haberte hecho comer esto**.- exclamaba dramáticamente mientras se ponía roja por la vergüenza

**-Igual no ha estado tan horrible.- **comentaba apenada por la rubia

**-¿De verdad?**

**-No…. pero es para que no te sientas tan mal.-** contestaba mirándola y de un de repente la rubia se soltaba a reír contagiando enseguida a la morena, la cual solo pensaba que todo aquello era realmente absurdo pero increíble.- **Creo que es mejor pedir algo de comer por teléfono.**- exclamaba tratando de tranquilizarse

**-No podría estar más de acuerdo**.- contestaba mientras se tocaba la barriga

**-¿Comida japonesa?.-**cuestiono al no saber si le gustaba

**-Me encantaría**

**-Perfecto, he Quinn ¿te gustaría ir en la noche al bar?**- preguntaba la morena mientras tomada el teléfono para pedir la comida.- **Lo digo para que no te quedes aquí aburrida, sirve que conoces a mis amigos**

**-Me gustaría pero realmente no tengo nada que ponerme**.- respondía honesta

**-Vamos por eso no te preocupes tengo ropa de Marley que te quedara perfectamente**

**-¿Marley? ¿Ella es tu amiga?-** preguntaba queriendo corroborar lo dicho por el investigador

**-Es prácticamente mi hermana**.- sonreía orgullosa.- **Te caerán súper bien ya lo veras.**- exclamaba mientras se perdía en la llamada y Quinn solo se quedaba pensando en que conocer a las personas que rodean a Rachel haría todo más fácil, ilusa de ella.

* * *

Eran casi las 7 de la noche y las dos ingresaban al bar, afortunadamente a Quinn le quedaron muy bien aquellos pantalones de mezclilla de Marley y la blusa no fue problema pues Rachel le facilito una de las suyas. La rubia se quedó asombrada pues no esperaba que el lugar tuviera tan buen aspecto, era una mezcla de modernidad con toques clásicos, la barra iluminada y el fondo del bar con un pequeño piano y escenario lo hacían ver aún más especial, sin duda alguna era un lugar perfecto para charlar y pasar un momento agradable con buenos amigos.

**-Es increíble**.- susurro

**-Lo se.-** exclamo emocionada**.- Era de mi padre y por alguna extraña razón me lo dejo a cargo, supongo que llega un momento en que quieres ya descansar del trabajo y eso le paso a el **

**-Si supongo que pasa eso**.- exclamo examinando aun todo

**-Morena sexy hasta que llegas**.- hablaba Puck parándose a un lado de las dos.- **Mira nada más hasta que por fin te vuelvo a ver en persona rubia**

**-He hola.-** exclamaba tímida.- **Mi nombre es Quinn Fa..Falerte**

**-Mucho gusto Quinn soy Noa Puckerman el mejor amigo de esta.-** señalaba a Rachel.- **Y esposo de aquella**.- apuntaba a Marley que caminaba hacia ellos con una cara indescifrable

**-Así que eres la famosa Quinn**.- expresaba Marley estirándole la mano educadamente

**-¿Famosa?-** preguntaba confundida

**-Si bueno, digamos que no a diario mi amiga mete a desconocidas a su departamento y más aún estas se quedan como si nada en su hogar**

**-Marley**.- exclamaba Rachel pues no le gustaba la forma en que su amiga había dicho aquello.- **Por favor no empieces**

**-No he dicho nada malo ¿cierto Quinn?**

**- He… no.- **contestaba la rubia confundida

**-Lo ves Rachel tranquilízate**.- exclamaba la castaña y Puck solo la miraba desaprobatoriamente.- **De acuerdo yo mejor sigo acomodando las mesas**

**-Lo siento no ha tenido un buen día**.- hablaba Puck disculpándose mientras veía como su chica se alejaba.- **Yo también las dejo necesito sacar unas cajas del almacén, cualquier cosa que ocupes rubia solo avísame**.- le decía sonriente y Quinn solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y regresarle una sonrisa

**-Rach lo siento se me ha hecho tarde**.- expresaba una voz detrás de ellas provocando que ambas giraran

**-No te preocupes Kitty llegas a tiempo.-** contestaba la morena sonriente.- **Mira ella es Quinn **

**-Mucho gusto.- **expresaba Fabray cortésmente

**-Ha si hola.-** expresaba Kitty sin mucho entusiasmo ignorándola prácticamente.- **Rach voy para adentro si ocupas algo me dices.- **exclamaba guiñándole un ojo cosa que dejo confundida a las dos, a Rach porque nunca le había hecho aquello y a Quinn por el coqueteo tan descarado de esa rubia con tan malos modales …

Eran casi las diez de la noche y a decir verdad la rubia se encontraba bastante cómoda, le llamaba mucho la atención como la morena se movía en su ambiente laboral con tan desmesurada soltura, los chicos parecían realmente disfrutar su trabajo y esto de denotaba en la cortesía que demostraban con todos los clientes.

**-¿Te quieres ir ya?.-** preguntaba la morena parándose a un lado de donde ella se encontraba sentada.- **Puedo pedirle el auto a Puck y te llevo a casa**

**-No así estoy bien.- **contestaba con media sonrisa.-** ¿De verdad no quieres que les ayude en algo?**

**-No Quinn no te preocupes tu solo relájate y me avisas cuando te quieras ir**

**-No me voy a ir**.- expresaba segura**.- Te espero hasta que salgas**

**-¿De verdad?.- **preguntaba frunciendo el ceño

**-Claro que sí, llegamos juntas nos vamos juntas**

**-De acuerdo.- **susurraba Rachel mientras las dos se miraban sonrientes

**-Rach**.- gritaba Marley que se encontraba detrás de la barra con un teléfono en la mano.- **Tu chica quiere hablar contigo**

**-Voy.- **exclamaba la morena emocionada**.- lo siento ahora vuelvo.- **se disculpaba con la rubia mientras corría por el aparato y se metía al almacén a contestar aquella llamada.

Quinn simplemente se quedó en aquel lugar confundida ¿Cómo que su chica? El investigador le había dicho que Rachel era soltera, tal vez si tenía chica y era ella con la que se había ido casi toda la mañana. Pero aun así las piezas no encajaban ¿Por qué nadie podía hacer su trabajo bien? ¿Por qué los investigadores eran tan mediocres? ¿Por qué Rachel no le hablo de su novia? ¿Por qué su chica le hablaba por teléfono y no iba al bar a verla? ¿Por qué dejaba la novia que una desconocida durmiera en el departamento con ella? Y lo más importante ¿Porque ella se estaba preguntando todo aquello? …

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por su reviews verdaderamente es lindo leerlos.**

**PD: A las personas que me leen de Chile espero de corazón que se encuentren bien, ustedes y todos sus familiares.**


	7. Sophie

Fuera de lugar, no había otra forma para describir a Quinn ese domingo por la mañana. Tenía aproximadamente media hora recostada en aquella cama que no era la suya y la falta de sueño la obligaba a quedarse observando el techo y pensar.

Pensar simplemente en todo y en nada, analizar la surreal situación en la que se encontraba por perseguir una supuesta verdad que ni siquiera estaba segura que existía. Su cabeza parecía quererle estallar y la causante de ello tenía nombre y apellido: Rachel Berry.

No entendía cómo podía existir aquella amabilidad desinteresada en la morena, ya que en el mundo que ella había crecido todos siempre esperaban algo a cambio de un favor. Seguramente aquella morena si estaba realmente loca y ella al meterse a su hogar lo estaba aún más.

No lo soporto, si seguía pensando tantas cosas seguramente se volvería loca y eso era lo último que le faltaba, así que decidió ponerse de pie e introducirse en el baño que estaba en aquella habitación, mojo su rostro y se observó en el espejo, era Quinn, pero raramente se sentía como otra persona en ese momento, tal vez las mentiras realmente le empezaban a afectar y más cuando las personas que las recibían no parecían merecerlo.

Salió de la habitación aun con todas esas confusiones en su cabeza, hasta que una imagen la hizo olvidarse por un momento de todo. Rachel se encontraba en la cocina vistiendo una linda y corta pijama azul, que dejaban al descubierto unas piernas evidentemente tonificadas y bronceadas. Como si de por si esta imagen no fuera suficiente, la morena se encontraba sumamente concentrada horneando lo que parecían ser unos panquecillos con figuritas, los cuales la dejaban ver simplemente adorable.

**-Buenos días**.- espeto la rubia saliendo de su transe, mientras sacudía la cabeza como si de esta forma se fueran a marchar sus malos pensamientos

**-Hey Quinn buenos días**.- saludo la morena regalándole una sonrisa

**-¿Tienes mucho despierta?**

**-No bueno, no tanto**.- mintió.- **¿Tienes hambre? Porque he preparado unas ricas tortillas con verduras que te van a encantar**

**-Si la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre**

**-De acuerdo en un momento te sirvo**

**-No es necesario Rachel yo me puedo servir sola**.- contesto algo fría

**-¿Te sucede algo Quinn?.-** pregunto extrañada al notar cierta irritabilidad en la rubia

**-No lo siento**.- carraspeo.- **es solo que he pasado mala noche**

**-No te preocupes, no hay nada que con un buen desayuno no se arregle**

**-Si tú lo dices**.- murmuro mientras se sentaba detrás de la isleta

**-¿Y qué te pareció el bar?-** preguntaba la morena mientras se disponía a servir dos platos para desayunar

**-Es agradable**.- contestaba sin mucho entusiasmo

**-¿Y mis amigos? Apoco no son encantadores.-** expresaba mientras se sentaba en frente de ella con los platos ya servidos

**-Bueno a decir verdad no los conocí mucho, pero parecen ser buenas personas.- **contestaba seria mientras empezaba a comer lentamente

**-Un chiste.**- susurraba la morena y la rubia la miraba realmente confundida.- **Te puedo contar un chiste y así por fin tal vez te haga sonreír **

**-Rachel en serio no es…**

**-****¿En qué se parece una cama a un elefante?**

**-¿Es enserio?.-** pregunto incrédula

**-O vamos Quinn inténtalo no es tan difícil**

**-De acuerdo, en que los dos son grandes**

**-¿Qué?.-** exclamo reprimiendo la risa.- **de verdad esa es tu respuesta**

**-No soy buena para esto**.- exclamo molesta por la burla de la morena.- **Mejor ya dime en que se parece**

**- ****De acuerdo, en que el elefante es un paquidermo, y la cama es paquiduermas, entendiste Quinn "paquiduermas**".- expreso la morena riéndose como si realmente hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo, y si, posiblemente era todo lo contrario ya que era el chiste más malo que Quinn jamás haya escuchado, pero por una extraña razón le pareció condenadamente graciosa la forma de contarlo de la morena, así que no pudo evitarlo y termino ella también soltando una carcajada.- **¿Apoco no es el mejor chiste del mundo?.-** pregunto mientras se agarraba la panza por el dolor producido por la risa

**-Es…. Interesante**.-expreso la rubia mientras miraba sonriente a la morena por sus ocurrencias

**-Por fin alguien que aprecia mis chistes, Marley dice que son tontos.-** murmuro tratando de sonar ofendida.- **¿Quieres que te cuente otro?.-** espeto ilusionada

**-No... yo creo que por hoy tuve suficiente chistes**.- contesto rápidamente

**-De acuerdo, pero bueno si ya sabes algún día quieres que te siga deleitando con ellos tu solo pídelo**

**-Pues gracias, lo tendré en cuenta**.- contesto sonriente mientras la miraba a los ojos.- **Realmente lamento lo de hace un momento, suelo estar de mal humor si no duermo bien**

**-Hey no pasa nada, yo también suelo levantarme molesta cuando no duermo bien**

**-Eso no es cierto.**- contesto la rubia sonriente.- **Seguro solo intentas hacerme sentir mejor**

**-¿Funciono?-** pregunto con media sonrisa

**-Bueno si un poco.-** exclamo mientras las dos se quedaban mirándose sonrientes

**-He Quinn**.- espeto la morena mientras apartaba la vista hacia su plato.- **Te quería avisar que hoy va venir una chica muy importante para mí**

**-He pues si quieres puedo irme para dejarlas solas.-** hablaba la rubia pues con la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior su deducción era que la morena se iba a ver con su novia

**-No es necesario**.- respondía sonriente.- **De hecho me gustaría que la conozcas, la vas adorar**

**-Rachel no es necesario, seguro querrán tener privacidad**

**-¿Porque querría tener privacidad con ****Sophia****?.-** preguntaba frunciendo el entrecejo

**-Bueno no se**.- se removía incomoda pues no quería que la morena supiera sobre sus deducciones.- **Tal vez tenga mucho de qué hablar**

**-Bueno en realidad ella no habla mucho pero supongo que por su edad es normal**

**-¿Cómo que su edad?.-** preguntaba Quinn confundida

**-Pues si…-** hablaba pero era interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.- **Mira deben ser ella.**- expresaba ilusionada mientras corría a abrirla

**-Hola morena**.- expresaba Puck sonriente mientras le dejaba un corto beso en la mejilla.- **Quinn buenos días.**- saludaba mientras la rubia movía su cabeza en señal de saludo

**-¿Dónde está?-** preguntaba Rachel impaciente

**-No quiedo**.- expresaba una vocecilla molesta y la rubia decidía pararse de su posición para ver directamente hacia la entrada

**-Sophie necesitas comer verduras, la golosinas solo te provocaran caries**.- exclamaba Marley mientras entraba con una pequeña de aproximadamente tres años entre sus brazos

**-Dachel dile a mama que quiedo nieve**.- expresaba una pequeña niña mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Marley y corría hacia la morena

**-Vamos Marley dale a esta princesa lo que te pida**.- comentaba mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y darle un gran abrazo

**-No la consientas tanto Rachel**.- hablaba la castaña mientras dejaba una mochila sobre uno de los sillones.- **Hola Quinn**.- saludaba y la rubia decidía acercarse finalmente hacía donde se encontraba los cuatro

**-Mira ella es Sophie la hija de Puck y Marley**.- la presentaba y la rubia por primera se agachaba a la altura de la niña para observarla detenidamente

La miro como si de un pequeño y extraño objeto se tratara, y es que a decir verdad a la rubia los niños no le simpatizaban, pues la mayoría de veces los creía molestos y llorones, pero como venía sucediendo hace varios días, su concepto cambio. La pequeña en si era realmente hermosa, su largo cabello rubio, su piel clara como el marfil y sus hermosos ojos verdes la hicieron sentir algo realmente inexplicable, tal vez eran todos sus desórdenes mentales en ese momento expuestos, pero sin duda alguna esa pequeña denotaba un brillo especial y ella lo había podido captar.

**-Hola Sophie**.- exclamo algo cohibida.- **Mi nombre es Quinn **

**-Hola**.- expresaba la niña sonriente mientras sin previo aviso se lanzaba en los brazos de la rubia removiéndole sentimientos inexplicables

**-Lo lamento Sop es muy amorosa y le encanta abrazar**.-explicaba Puck

-**Está bien**.- exclamaba la rubia fundida aun en aquel abrazo.- **Es hermosa**.- susurraba sonriente mientras veía a los dos padres orgullosos

**-Bueno tiene de donde sacar**.- expresaba el chico sonriente mientras dejaba un corto beso en los labios de su mujer

**-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos**.- hablaba la castaña recuperándose del sonrojo que le provocaba su adulador chico**.- Rachel si necesitas algo ya sabes no lo dudes, nosotros venimos por ella en la mañana**

**-Ya tranquila hoy tiene dos personas adultas y sensatas que la cuidaran**.- hablaba la morena mientras le hacía caras a la niña

**-Ya claro sensatas sobre todo**.- murmuraba la castaña mientras se acercaba a despedirse de su pequeña.- **Cuida a la tía Rach ya sabes que esta algo loca**

**-Yo la cuido**.- espetaba segura mientras le daba un beso a su madre y otro a su papa

**-Cuídate cariño**.- hablaba Puck mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire

**-Ya Noah bájala la vas a marear**.- lo regañaba su esposa

**-Pero a ella le encanta.-** se defendía el chico

**-Si claro**.-murmuraba.- **Mejor ya vámonos si no te terminare regañando en frente de público y no quieres eso, nos vemos chicas**.- expresaba mientras jalaba al chico hacia la salida

**-Adiós.-** expresaban al unísono y la puerta era cerrada

**-Y por fin se han ido**.- exclamaba la morena viendo a las dos rubias.- **Creo que ya podemos jugar.**- hablaba emocionada

**-¡S¡.-** gritaba la pequeña sonriente saliendo disparada al cuarto de la morena, mientras Quinn solo se quedaba confundida en su misma posición

**-Lo siento Quinn pero debido a que estas aquí deberás jugar con nosotras**

**-¿Jugar?-** preguntaba preocupada.- **¿A qué?**

**-Ya lo veras**.- susurraba la morena con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar

* * *

Quinn no conocía mucho de juegos para niños, pero si de algo estaba segura es que esto que estaba a punto de hacer Rachel era otro nivel.

Y es que el piso de la sala de la morena ahora estaba cubierta por una enorme lona blanca, la cual tenía varias brochas y botes de pintura encima. Como si esto no fuera suficiente ahora las tres se encontraban vestidas con unos shorts y blusas que hacían más evidente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

**-Dime que no vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer**.- murmuraba la rubia preocupada

**-No, no vamos hacer lo que crees que vamos hacer**.- respondía la morena mientras tomaba una de las brochas

**-¿De verdad?-** espetaba con un halo de ilusión

**-Claro que no, solo te estaba diciendo lo que querías escuchar.**- exclamaba sonriente.- **Bueno dado a que es la primera vez de Quinn aquí, creo que le debemos dar la bienvenida ¿cierto Sophie?**

**-Si Dachel**.- comentaba la niña mientras tomaba una de las brochas y la llenaba de pintura roja

**-Yo creo que mejor paso de este juego**.- susurraba preocupada

**-No seas miedosa rubia**.- jugueteaba la morena mientras llenaba su brocha de pintura azul.- **Solo vamos a hacer arte **

-**Yo…**- carraspeaba y cuando menos lo pensó se encontró acorralada entre dos personas que comenzaban a pintarla como si de un lienzo se tratara.

Probablemente si hubieran sido otras personas nunca se hubiera dejado, pero la escena realmente le pareció divertida así que simplemente se dejó hacer.

Pasaron los minutos y decidió ya no ser la única pintada, comenzó a involucrarse en aquel extraño pero divertido juego. Aquello realmente era increíble, quien iba a imaginar que usar tu propio cuerpo con ese fin podría ser tan liberador.

Por un momento se quedó simplemente mirando la escena, Rachel pintaba lo que parecían ser unas flores en los pies de la pequeña, mientras la niña hacia unas graciosas formas en las manos de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió tontamente, y lo hizo porque una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se adueñaba de su cuerpo, tal vez eso era lo que llamaban felicidad pues en ese preciso momento no existían mentiras, ni problemas, solo tres almas buscando divertirse.

La tarde paso muy rápido para el gusto de las chicas. Así que después de dar terminado aquel juego y meterse cada una a bañar decidieron pedir una pizza y ver una película.

**-Esta parte es graciosísima**.- exclamaba la morena perdida en la pantalla

**-Creo que Sophie difiere un poco de tu punto de vista**.- hablaba Quinn mientras veía como la pequeña sentada entre las dos cerraba sus ojos presa del sueño que la acechaba

**-Cariño ¿quieres que te lleve a la cama a dormir?.-** preguntaba la morena dulcemente mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza y se recostaba en las piernas de la rubia

**-Le has caído muy bien**.- comentaba Rachel sonriente mientras tomaba los pies colgantes de la pequeña y los subía a sus propias piernas

**-Es raro**.- susurraba la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la niña.- **No me suelo llevar bien con los pequeños, y por ende yo no les caigo muy bien**

**-Tal vez es porque no les has dado la oportunidad de conocerte**

**-Supongo**.- comentaba perdida.- **¿sueles cuidarla muy a menudo?**

**-Casi todos los domingos, Marley y Puck necesitan tiempo de pareja y como a mí me encanta tenerla pues me la dejan a cargo**

**-¿Y en la semana por las noches quien la cuida?**

**-Se queda con su abuela, la mama de Marley**.- expresaba con media sonrisa

**-Espera ya es tarde ¿no piensas ir al bar?-** preguntaba la rubia dándose cuenta de la hora

**-No hoy es mi día de descanso.- **exclamaba tranquila y como si supiera leer la mente de la rubia añadía**.- Me suple un chico llamado Jonh y aparte mis amigos después de su "cita" se van para haya **

**-Nunca me imaginé que tuvieran una hija.- **susurraba más como un pensamiento en voz alta

**-¿Y porque habrías de hacerlo?**- preguntaba la morena extrañada

**-Bueno**.- carraspeaba incomoda.- **Me refiero a que en estos días nadie la había mencionado es como si la quisieran ocultar **

**-No es eso**.- contestaba con media sonrisa.- **Es solo que Sophie es como el tesoro de todos nosotros y por eso tratamos de protegerla**

**-¿Protegerla?.- **cuestionaba extrañada

**-Si bueno, en este mundo la gente ya no es lo que parece y creo que todos queremos evitarle por lo menos un tiempo ese tipo de personas.- **comento Rachel y la rubia sin poderlo evitar se sintió aludida

**-Tú la quieres mucho**.- afirmo mirándola fijamente

**-No te imaginas cuanto, creo que llego en un momento de nuestras vidas que todos necesitábamos algo de esperanza**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto tratando de indagar un poco mas

**-Es largo de contar**.- susurro incomoda

**-Lo lamento estoy preguntando demasiado**

**-Está bien Quinn no me molesta.- **comento con media sonrisa tranquilizándola

**-He….Rachel.**- susurro mientras se perdía en esos enormes ojos marrones

**-Dime**

**-Gracias.- **exclamo con una sonrisa especial**.- Muchas gracias por este hermoso día**

**-No agradezcas nada Quinn, ha sido todo un placer…**

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste. **

**Gracias a los que me dejan un review, les aseguro que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**Otra cosa debido a que estos días tengo evaluación en la Uni no creo poder actualizar sino hasta la próxima semana, aunque hare lo posible por hacerlo antes.**

**Sin más me despido de ustedes ****deseándoles una hermosa semana ñ.ñ**

**Att: Sole**


	8. Bienvenida

Todos en la vida tenemos a esa persona en la cual podemos confiar y decirle aquellos secretos que realmente nos atormentan. Quinn lo tenía y no era nadie más que Brody Weston.

Se habían conocido en la universidad de Londres, él era el clásico sueño de cualquier joven universitaria; apuesto, inteligente, trabajador, honesto pero sobre todo incondicional.

Tal vez fueron estas características las que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de la rubia, y si no fuera porque ella tenía otro tipo de preferencias sin duda alguna se hubiera enamorado de él.

Es por eso que ahora mismo después de haber visto como Rachel se marchaba a dar sus clases de futbol, lo había llamado para citarlo en un café y así poder platicarle todo lo ocurrido, para que así le diera su punto de vista de lo que estaba pasando.

**-Me alegra verte preciosa.**- exclamo Brody al llegar a aquel restaurante donde la rubia lo había citado.- **¿Tienes mucho esperando?-** pregunto después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse en frente de ella

**-No mucho, apenas unos 10 minutos**.- exclamo con media sonrisa

**-Me tenías preocupado Quinnie ¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes?**

**-Lo lamento es solo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.**- exclamo mientras removía su café

**-Buenas tardes ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar?.- **preguntaba una camarera que se acercaba a ellos

**-Un capuchino por favor**

**-¿Usted señorita desea alguna otra cosa?-** preguntaba mirando a la rubia

**-Ahora mismo no gracias**

**-De acuerdo en un momento se lo traigo.**- espetaba mientras se retiraba

**- Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, así que comienza.-** exclamaba el chico mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en la rubia

**-No sé ni por dónde empezar **

**-Ya sabes por donde ¿Te creyó todo?**

**-Si bueno algo así**

**-¿Cómo que algo así?**

**-Ella piensa que eres mi novio golpeador.-** exclamo mientras el chico fruncía el ceño sin entender nada.- **Si no hubo necesidad de inventarle nada, ella misma saco sus conclusiones cuando me vio tirada en aquel callejón, yo lo único que hice fue decirle que si a todo lo que había imaginado**

**-Vaya ¿así que fue más fácil de lo que pensaste?**

**-No exactamente.**- susurro la rubia con pesadez mientras eran interrumpidos por la camarera que dejaba lo ordenado por los chicos y se retiraba no queriéndolos molestar

**-A ver Quinn me estas diciendo que te creyó todo no veo cual es el problema.-** exclamo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

**-¡Ella es el problema Brody¡.-** sentencio la rubia exasperada mientras sus manos recorrían su cabellera hacia atrás.- **Cuando pensé en este estúpido plan no me imagine que ella fuera así**

**-¿Así cómo? ¿Quiso hacerte daño?-** pregunto el chico preocupado.- **Si fue así Quinn juro que…**

**-Claro que no me hizo daño todo lo contrario, no es ni la mitad de mala persona de lo que yo pensé y eso me está matando**.- espeto con una frustración latente

**-Espera ¿ya has deducido que no es mala persona con tan solo unos días de haberla conocido?**

**-Es que en realidad no necesitas mucho tiempo para conocerla, de alguna forma es demasiado transparente en su personalidad y puedo decirte con seguridad que es amable, tierna, y aunque no te conozca busca hacerte sentir bien, y eso Brody no estaba en mis planes**

**-O ya veo**.- susurro el chico mientras le tomaba la mano a la rubia.- **El problema es que no encontraste al lobo que estabas buscando si no que encontraste a una dulce ovejita ¿cierto?**

**-Si…-** susurro mientras sentía como su vista empezaba a empañarse presa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- **No sé qué hacer.**- espeto mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla**.- Cuando pienso que ella fue la que lo arrebato de nuestras vidas siento muchísimo rencor…**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Pero luego estoy con ella y simplemente no puedo creer que se una mala persona, es tan dulce y amable que hace que todo lo malo que yo creo se desvanezca y simplemente sienta que estoy con alguien que vale mucho la pena**

**-Mira Quinn**.- susurro el chico mientras le limpiaba dulcemente los rastros de lágrimas.- **Te conozco demasiado y sé que si has deducido que esa chica tal vez sea diferente al monstruo que te han pintado todos estos años es probable que sea verdad**

**-Y que me gano con que sea verdad**.- espeto derrotada.- **Eso no cambia nada**

**-Claro que cambia las cosas**.- hablo con fuerza.- **Estos años has vivido llena de rencor por un suceso que no estas siquiera segura de como sucedió, tal vez conocer a esta chica te ayude a entender como realmente paso todo y así por fin puedas dar vuelta a la hoja y seguir con tu vida **

**-¿Entonces que me sugieres que haga?**

**-Que sigas adelante con esto, pero con algunos pequeños cambios**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Sé que no será fácil lo que te propondré pero creo que es lo más acertado**.- susurro mirándola directamente**.- Trata de olvidar lo que les hizo, quédate en su casa y enfócate en conocerla como persona**

**-No puedo hacer eso**

**-Si puedes Quinn y lo vas a tener que hacer porque si no, no habrá otra manera de que encuentres esa paz que tanto necesitas**

**-Entonces tú pretendes que simplemente me presente con ella y trate de ser su amiga como si no hubiera ocurrido nada**.- espeto irónica

**-Suena loco, pero si es lo que pretendo**.- sonó seguro.- **Y cuando ella por fin confié en ti te contara la verdad**

**-Esto es una completa locura**.- suspiro mientras bebía su café y jugaba con sus manos ansiosas

**-No tienes ya nada más que perder Quinn, en cambio si logras esto tal vez ganes más de lo que te imaginas**

**-Realmente tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar**

**-Es eso, o en realidad temes de lo que te puedes enterar?**

**-No lo sé Brody, lo único que espero es no arrepentirme de esto **

**-Tranquila rubia**.- hablo con ternura.- **Aquí estaré yo para cualquier cosa que pase**

**-Gracias.**- susurro mientras se levantaba de su asiento para sentarse a un lado del chico y darle un abrazo que tanto estaba necesitando

**-Cuando quieras hermosa**.- espeto mientras le dejaba en beso sobre su cabeza.- **Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa por ropa **

**-¿Y si se niega a darme alojamiento en su casa?... Digo dejarme dormir unos días es una cosa, pero ya presentarme con maleta y todo es algo muy diferente**

**-Por lo que me has dicho dudo mucho que la chica deje a alguien como tú en la calle**

**-¿Cómo yo?**

**-Si ya sabes con cara de animalito triste**

**-Eres un tonto**.- sonrió mientras le dejaba un pequeño golpe sobre el hombro

**-¿Un tonto guapo por lo menos?**

**-Sí y humilde también**

**-Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme**.- susurro mientras se quedaban abrazados y ella sentía la seguridad que él siempre lograba otorgarle

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las dos treinta de la tarde cuando una morena llegaba a su hogar completamente exhausta, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro difícil de descifrar.

A pesar de haberse levantado muy temprano debido a la presencia de Marley que fue a recoger a su hija, su energía y estado de ánimo eran bastante envidiables. Sin duda alguna se sentía feliz y solo tal vez la presencia de aquellas dos rubias la noche anterior eran las causantes de aquello.

**-Quinn.-** exclamo mientras dejaba las llaves del departamento sobre aquella mesita de entrada.- **He venido pensando si tal vez te apetece comer pasta, no es por presumir pero me queda riquísima**.- siguió hablando mientras dejaba su maleta de deportes en uno de los sillones.- **¿Quinn? **

Pregunto y realmente se le hizo extraño que la rubia no respondiera. Era tarde como para pensar que estuviera dormida, así que decidió ir a su habitación y su sorpresa no puedo ser mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía, al igual que el baño.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia la cocina pensando que tal vez la rubia hubiera salido a hacer algunas compras y le pudiera haber dejado algún recado, pero no, no habia absolutamente nada.

Les mentiría si les dijera que no se preocupó, porque realmente Rachel sintió un pequeño tirón en su estómago. Tal vez no era nadie para preocuparse por aquella "desconocida" pero realmente le tomaba muy rápido cariño a las personas y con Quinn no habia sido la excepción.

Se sentó en el sillón tratando de tranquilizarse pero todo fue peor ya que cuestiones realmente dramáticas comenzaron a acosarla ¿Y si tal vez su novio la habia encontrado y se la habia llevado? No eso tal vez no era posible ya que la puerta probablemente estaría forzada pero ¿Y si el la cito en algún lugar para hacerle daño? Bueno también eso tampoco era muy sensato, ya que tal vez no lo conocía pero no sería tan tonto para hacerle algo en público, pero ¿Y si la cito en su departamento y en ese lugar le hizo daño? Sin duda alguna esa si podía ser una opción y por lo mismo la estaba martirizando ya que realmente no podía hacer nada, no tenía una dirección o tan siquiera un teléfono donde localizarla.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano varias veces, reclamándose porque ni siquiera le había pedido algo para poderse comunicar y estuvo así hasta que unos tímidos toques en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar y correr hacia ella para abrirla.

**-Quinn.- **susurro mientras exhalaba fuertemente y sin importarle si era correcto o no abrazaba a la rubia fuertemente

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto confundida dejando caer la maleta que tenía entre sus manos correspondiendo por inercia el abrazo de la morena.- **¿Estas bien Rachel?.-** insistió mientras sentía como la morena se separaba lentamente de ella y la miraba con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Qué si estoy bien?-** exclamo molesta cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo.- **Pues claro que no, me tenías preocupada**.- refunfuño mientras sin preguntar nada tomaba la maleta de la rubia y la cargaba hacia la sala.- **Por dios existen cosas que se llaman recados, y si ya sé que no soy nadie para reclamarte nada pero por educación tienes que avisar**

**-Lo lamento**.- susurraba la rubia aturdida por aquella reacción que siendo honesta no esperaba

**-Claro lo lamentas, ya pensaba yo que ese novio tuyo te tenia descuartizada en algún lugar de esta ciudad y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada**.- espeto mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con las manos cruzadas.- **No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor**

**-De verdad lo siento**.- exclamo la rubia mientras se sentaba a un costado de ella.- **Tenía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por mí, es por eso que no estoy acostumbrada a avisar lo que hago**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que si**.- afirmo siendo honesta

**-Yo también lo siento**.- hablo mientras la rubia la veía con el ceño fruncido.- **A veces suelo ser dramática con las personas que me importan…**

**-¿Te importo?-** susurro la rubia viéndola directamente a los ojos

**-Claro que me importas Quinn, me importaste desde el día en que te encontré en aquel callejón.-** exclamo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el frente.- **Tal vez no debería ser así pero no puedo evitarlo.**- sonrió de medio lado

**-Gracias**.- susurro la rubia conmovida.-**Es bueno saber que hay personas a las cuales les importas**

**-Seguro que tienes más personas de las que piensas**

**-Yo no estaría tan segura.-** exclamo más como un pensamiento en voz alta

**-¿Y entonces?.-** pregunto mientras observaba la maleta

**-Yo necesito pedirte un favor.-** hablo nerviosa

**-El tiempo que quieras.-** respondió mirándola nuevamente a los ojos

**-¿Qué?.-** pregunto confundida.-**Yo todavía no te digo nada**

**-No es muy difícil de saber Quinn, te has ido por la mañana y has llegado aquí con una maleta, así que te ahorrare todo el bochorno que puedas experimentar al pedirme alojo y pasare directamente a decir que si, puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que necesites **

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que si rubia**.- sonrió con ternura.- **Va ser maravilloso ya no tener que comer sola**

**-Eres increíble.-** susurro sin filtro y al momento se sonrojo por lo dicho desviando su mirada hacia el suelo

**-No te culpo**.- exclamo al notar la vergüenza de la chica.- **No puedo evitar ser así de increíble, igual ya te acostumbraras**.- bromeo provocando una carcajada en la rubia

**-Eso espero**.- espeto mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.- **¿No quieres saber que paso en la mañana cuando me fui? **

**-Realmente me interesa mas saber si tu estas bien**

**-La verdad es que sí, creo que me hacía falta salir a aclarar un poco mi cabeza**

**-Entonces por mí todo está bien, no necesito que me platiques ya nada más**

**-Gracias por no presionarme **

**-No es nada.- **sonrió.- **Y ahora si ya que vamos a convivir juntas te diré las reglas de la casa**

**-De acuerdo soy toda oídos.-** espeto seria esperando aquello

**-Queda prohibido que me hagas preocupar como el día de ahora**

**-Esa no es una regla**.- espeto la rubia divertida

**-Son mis reglas Quinn.-** hablo tratando de sonar seria.- **Y si digo que esa es una regla, es porque seguro que la es**

**-Creo que te la estas inventando.- **susurro mientras la morena la miraba desafiante.-** De acuerdo prosigue**

**-Segunda regla, ya que solo hay una habitación la cama queda reservada para la persona que sea más alta de estatura**

**-Pero yo soy la más alta**.- exclamo confundida

**-Pues vaya creo que te tocara a ti dormir en ella**

**-Rachel no es necesario de verdad, ya suficiente estás haciendo por mí como para que…**

**-Hey nada no me interrumpas.-** hablo la morena sonriendo abiertamente contagiando a la otra chica.- **Tercera y última regla, no desobedecer las primeras dos reglas **

**-Bueno ahora que me las has dicho creo que realmente puedo cumplirlas.- **espeto mientras se perdía en los ojos brillantes de la morena

**-Pues si es así.- **exclamo sonriente mientras estiraba su mano**.- Bienvenida Quinn Falerte soy Rachel Berry y esta es tu casa…**

* * *

**Hola a todos siento el retraso pero la escuela me está matando un poquito.**

**CharlieMichele16**** gracias por los deseos, creo que me fue bien o por lo menos eso espero XD**

**Ya sabes quien extrañe tu review **

**Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, me hacen sentir que no escribo para fantasmas .**

**Si más me despido y tratare de actualizar esta semana antes de irme de vacaciones, cuídense y un beso enorme para todos ñ.ñ**


	9. El bar

Habían pasado dos días desde que la rubia se había instalado por completo en aquel departamento. Extrañamente y siendo ella tan solitaria se sentía demasiado cómoda con la compañía de la morena.

En el caso de Rachel las cosas no eran muy diferentes. El simple hecho de tener a alguien para decirle buenos días o para compartir el desayuno la hacían sentir que sus días eran menos rutinarios y más interesantes.

**-¿Quinn?.-** pregunto la morena adormilada al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina

**-Lo lamento no quería despertarte**.- se excusaba la rubia mientras se asomaba por la isleta la cual dejaba una perfecta vista hacia aquel sillón

**-¿Pero qué haces tan temprano?.-** cuestionaba tallándose los ojos mientras trataba de aterrizar de una vez por todas del mundo de los sueños

**-Bueno yo quería sorprenderte y hacerte algo de desayunar antes de que te fueras a entrenar**.- exclamo con media sonrisa.- **Pero las estúpidas cazuelas me han delatado.-** refunfuño

**-Pero si no es necesario que hagas nada**

**-No me molesta**.- sonrió la rubia mientras volvía a perderse al interior de la cocina

**-¿Y puedo saber que preparas?-** cuestiono mientras se paraba descalza y caminaba hacia unos de los bancos para tomar asiento

**-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que no soy la mejor de las cocineras, he optado por algo sencillo**.- espeto orgullosa mientras servía unos blanquillos en dos platos.- **Y eso no es todo, también he hecho café y picado un poco de fruta**

**-Vaya sí que te has esmerado**

**-Si bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer**.- hablo mientras terminaba de servir y se sentaba en frente de la morena

**-Pues déjame decirte que huele delicioso**.- comento mientras tomaba el tenedor e intentaba empezar a comer

**-Espera.-** interrumpía la rubia y la morena la miraba extrañada.- **No puedes comer, no te has cepillado los dientes **

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba riéndose creyendo que todo era una broma

**-No te rías hablo muy enserio, ¿sabes todos los bichos que se alojan en nuestra cavidad bucal mientras dormimos?**

**-Pues no lo sé, pero ahora mismo no quisiera que me lo dijeras **

-**No uno ni dos Rachel**.- comento ignorando su comentario.- ¡**son miles¡**

**-Vaya ese sí que es un dato interesante**.- susurraba tratando de no soltar la risa por el dramatismo de la rubia

**-¿Y entonces?**

**-¿Entonces qué?**

**-Pues a qué hora iras a cepillártela **

**-Yo pensé que era una broma**.- murmuro la morena con el ceño fruncido y al ver que la rubia no cambiaba su expresión opto por levantarse y caminar hacia el baño para hacer lo pedido

**-Algún día me lo agradecerás**.- grito sonriente

**-Ya claro.-** susurro mientras terminaba de hacer aquello.- **Creo que nadie me había enviado a cepillarme los dientes desde que tenía como 10 años.**- refunfuño mientras volvía a la cocina a tomar su asiento

**-O vamos no te quejes**

**-No me quejo es solo que fue raro**.- espeto mientras le sacaba la lengua a la rubia que solo sonreía divertida por la actitud de la morena

**-¿Y qué tal están?- **preguntaba interesada al ver como daba su primer bocado.- **¿Los definirías como deliciosos o exquisitos?**

**-Yo…-** murmuraba Rachel haciendo una extraña mueca en su rostro

**-No puede ser.-** espetaba la rubia preocupada mientras se aventuraba a probarlos ella misma**.- O no, otra vez no.-** dramatizaba mientras se limpiaba el paladar con una servilleta

**-Por dios Quinn, ¿Cómo logras confundir la sal con el azúcar?-** exclamaba por fin la morena tratando de contener la risa

**-Yo no tengo la culpa, es muy temprano y no he visto bien los contenedores, aparte las dos son de color blanco**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Tu excusa es que las dos son de color blanco?-** comentaba mientras no podía evitarlo y soltaba una estruendosa carcajada

**-Deja de burlarte.-** exclamaba tratando de sonar indignada

**-Es que de verdad creo que tú y la cocina tienen grandes conflictos**

**-Jamás volveré a intentar preparar nada.-** susurro derrotada

**-Bueno tampoco es para tanto, si nos ponemos a pensar esto tiene su lado positivo**.- comento tratando de apoyarla

**-Pues ahora mismo yo no se lo encuentro **

**-Pues yo si **

**-A si ¿Y cuál es?-** pregunto expectante

**-Pues que ahora ya sabes que los blanquillos no deben llevar azúcar **

**-Pero si eso ya lo sabía**.-comentó finalmente riéndose por la atípica situación.- **Sí que eres mala tratando de subir los ánimos**

**-Si bueno por lo menos lo intente.-** exclamo mientras sonreía abiertamente.- **Ya hablando enserio Quinn, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de haber preparado esto**

**-¿Aunque sepan horribles?**

**- Si aunque sepan horribles, ya sabes lo que dicen "la intención es la que cuenta" **

**-Pues mis intenciones un día van a terminar intoxicándonos.- **murmuro la rubia provocando una nueva carcajada en la morena la cual opto por comer solamente la frutaybeber el café

**-Rachel**.- susurro cambiando de tema logrando que la morena prestara toda su atención en ella

**-Dime**

**-Bueno yo he estado pensando que no es justo que me la pase todo el día aquí sin hacer nada y bueno por lo mismo quiero preguntarte si tal vez tu quisieras que yo te ayude en el bar**

**-¿Quieres trabajar en el bar?- **comento frunciendo el ceño

**-Sí creo que es una buena forma de retribuirte lo que estás haciendo por mí**

**-Mira Quinn yo no quiero que te sientas con la obligación de hacer algo solo porque estás viviendo aquí...**

**-No es por eso.- **interrumpió la rubia**.- Es solo que no me gusta sentirme como una inútil**

**-De acuerdo siendo así será un honor contar con unas nuevas manos en la barra**

**-Gracias¡.- **exclamo sonriente mientras se levantaba y dejaba un inesperado abrazo en la morena el cual se prolongaba más de lo esperado, y no es porque Rachel la haya retenido si no porque la rubia sintió una calidez tan profunda que bien se hubiera podido quedar entre esos dos brazos todo el día.**-Lo siento.- **reacciono apenada por su impulso mientras se retiraba un poco y la miraba perdiéndose un en sus ojos

**-No veo porque te disculpas.-** murmuro mientras su dos enormes ojos chocolate buscaban descifrar el rostro desencajado de la rubia

**-Creo… creo que es mejor que te prepares si no llegaras tarde**.- espeto nerviosa mientras se separaba rápidamente y volvía a su asiento

**-Si tienes razón**.- exclamo tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir

**-¿Entonces te veo en la tarde?**

**-Como siempre rubia**.- exclamo regañándole un guiño que logro romper cualquier tipo de tensión que pudiera haber

**-¿Preparo algo de comer?**.- pregunto inocente

**-No ¡**.- grito rápidamente y dándose cuenta del tono utilizado agrego.- **Mejor descansa que necesitaras energía para la noche, ya traigo yo algo que encuentre en el camino**

**-¿Segura que nada tiene que ver con mi pésima forma de cocinar?**

**-Claro que no**.- murmuro y la rubia la interrogo con la mirada.- **Bueno tal vez sí, pero no me culpes es solo que me gustaría seguir con vida **

**-Graciosa**.- espeto tratando de sonar indignada mientras la morena solo le sonreía a forma de respuesta y se perdía dentro de la habitación.

* * *

La tarde había hecho su aparición más rápido de lo esperado. Quinn se encontraba increíblemente nerviosa y eso no era algo normal en ella.

Como podía ponerse nerviosa al trabajar con cuatro personas siendo que en su empresa tenía que tratar con cientos, y no solo eso, si no que tenía que darles órdenes a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Tal vez y pensándolo un poco era el hecho de que nunca había servido para otras personas, y ahora en un bar es justo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin duda alguna la vida le mostraría muchas experiencias que jamás imagino le fueran a ocurrir y esto probablemente después lo iba a agradecer.

**-Hey tranquila**.- le susurro Rachel antes de ingresar al bar pues noto como Quinn jugaba con las puntas de su cabello

**-Estoy tranquila.-** mintió mientras la morena le sonreía sin creerle absolutamente nada

**-Hola chicos.-** exclamo Rachel entrando al lugar con la rubia que seguía sus pasos.- **¿Qué ocurre?.-** pregunto al notar como Marley, Puck y Kitty se encontraban hablando animadamente en la barra

**-No ocurre nada jefa.-** espeto el chico sonriente.- **Lo que pasa es que estas señoritas no me creen que me llamaste para avisarme que una sexy rubia… auch.**- se quejó cuando recibió un golpe de su mujer.- **Ok rectifico, una no sexy rubia iba a incorporarse a trabajar con nosotros **

**-Yo acabo de apostarle a Puck que seguro son inventos suyos.-** murmuro Kitty expectante

**-Pues me temo que tendrás que pagarle.- **comento la morena sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para acercarla.- **Les presento a su nueva compañera**

**-No hay necesidad de presentación**.- murmuraba Marley mientras observaba fijamente las manos de las chicas que seguían entrelazadas.- **Ya no la has presentado antes.-** fue escueta provocando que Rachel quitara la mano de la rubia y se moviera incomoda

**-Bueno sé que lo he hecho**.- comento la morena.- **pero ahora será otra más de nosotros así que espero que todos me ayuden a echarle la mano enseñándole todo lo que hacemos.**- murmuro al notar la indescifrable actitud de la castaña

**-Les prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda**.- hablo Quinn por primera vez

**-Sabemos que lo harás rubia**.- comento el chico que aparte de Rachel parecía ser el único feliz por tener más ayuda.- **Ahora si me permiten iré abriendo que la gente no tarda en llegar**.- exclamo mientras tomaba unas llaves y se dirigía a las dos grandes puertas que daban acceso al lugar

**-Rachel.-** espeto la castaña llamando su atención.- **Te han llegado algunos papeles que tienes que revisar**

**-Si ya voy**.- expreso antes de caminar hacia la pequeña oficina.- **Kitty ¿podrías darle a Quinn uno de los mandiles para que no se manche su ropa y también mostrarle donde se encuentran los tarros y la cerveza?**

**-Con gusto Rach**.- susurro con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía como la morena y la castaña se introducían por aquel pasillo

**-Oyes si quieres puedes decirme donde están los mandiles y yo voy por…**

**-No me agradas**.- exclamo la chica dejando completamente confundida a Quinn.- **Te voy hacer clara intento de rubia, he estado esperando bastante tiempo para que Rachel me dé una oportunidad y se fije en mí, así que no creas que te voy a dejar el camino libre tan fácil **

**-¿Esto es una broma?.-** pregunto confundida mientras volteaba a todos lados esperando que alguno de los chicos saliera riendo

**-Mira puedes hacerte la loca si quieres.-** comento enojada mientras que Quinn comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- **Pero no creas que porque te has metido en su casa vas a lograr conquistarla primero, así que ten cuidado porque te estaré observando**

**-Mira Kitty.-** sonrió la rubia falsamente.- **No sé quién eres pero tampoco me importa así que guárdate tus amenazas para alguien más y solo para que te enteres yo no estoy buscando enamorar a Rachel así que puedes quedarte tranquila**

**-Tal vez tú no estés buscando enamorarla pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ocurrir.- **comento dejando por un momento sin palabras a la chica**.- Así que fíjate lo que haces **

**-¿Sabes qué? no me voy a poner a discutir con alguien que parece tener quince años así piensa lo que quieras**.- susurro y antes de darse media vuelta añadió.- **Me agradas Kitty, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien**.- finalizo guiñandole un ojo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Puck queriendo olvidar las palabras tan acertadas que dijo la otra rubia pero que por supuesto en aquel momento parecian una completa locura

**-Imbécil.-** susurro Kitty al ver como Quinn llegaba sonriente hasta donde se encontraba Noah.- **Vamos a ver quién ríe al último…**

* * *

**Hola a todos primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza.**

**Segundo gracias a esas nuevas personas que se están tomando el tiempo de leer la historia y me dejan su comentario les prometo que me inspiran a escribir ;)**

**F.B. ¿Dónde estás? XD**

**CharlieMichele16**** ñ.ñ**

**Por cierto los detalles son importantes, no los pierdan de vista.**

**Sin más les mando un abrazo y que tengan bonito fin de semana ñ.ñ**

**Pd: ¿Es mi imaginación o Lea se pone cada vez mas guapa?**


	10. No la vayas a lastimar

3:20 de la madrugada y a pesar del cansancio que aquejaba su cuerpo, el sueño no lograba atraparla completamente.

Su primer día trabajando en el bar fue un cumulo de experiencias que sin duda quería seguir experimentando, y es que como no hacerlo si después de maniobrar con charolas entre las mesas, tirar varias copas y derramar unas que otras cervezas, podría decirse que no todo salió tan mal o al menos eso creyó cuando al terminar el turno Rachel le regalo una de esas tantas sonrisas que le empezaban a parecer simplemente fascinantes acompañadas de un "estuviste grandiosa Quinn".

Sin duda alguna por esa noche no podría pedir nada más y su sonrisa mirando hacia el techo lo demostraba.

**-No¡.-** escucho fuerte y claro, otra vez ese horrible grito que comenzaba hacerse ya tan familiar, así que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en nada pues su cuerpo automáticamente corrió hacia la sala donde se encontraba dormida la morena.- **Yo no lo quise hacer**.- murmuraba entre sollozos mientras la rubia atónita se congelaba ante el sufrimiento que aquel rostro reflejaba.- **Tienen que creerme por favor, no me lleven se lo suplico**.- exclamaba desesperada

**-Rach**.- susurraba la rubia preocupada arrodillándose a su lado.- **Vamos pequeña despierta es una pesadilla.**- la movía haciéndola por fin reaccionar

**-O dios Quinn**.- expresaba inmediatamente al abrir los ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo.- **Lo lamento yo no …**

**-Shh**.- la callaba mientras tiernamente tomaba una de sus manos provocando que sus nudillos ya blancos volvieran a regresar a su color.- **De pequeña solía tener muchas pesadillas.**- empezaba a contar distrayendo a la morena la cual optaba por sentarse al filo del sillón.- **Entonces me levantaba gritando y llorando hasta que por fortuna mi padre hacia su mágica aparición y me lograba regresar la paz que momentos antes había perdido **

**-¿Y cómo lo hacía?-** preguntaba tímidamente

**-Primero me limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas.- **murmuraba mientras delicadamente pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la morena quitando cualquier tipo de lagrima que aun pudiera perdurar.- **Después se recostaba a mi lado y permitía que yo me acostara en su brazo**.- exclamaba mientras en un ágil movimiento y sin siquiera pedir permiso se paraba de su posición y se recostaba en aquel sillón dejando su brazo extendido.- **Tienes que seguir cada paso, si no, no podre seguirte contando**.- susurraba con media sonrisa al notar como Rachel se quedaba confundida observándola

**-De acuerdo**.- espetaba tranquila tirándose hacia atrás mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en aquel brazo que sin duda alguna era más cómodo que su misma almohada.- **¿Y que más hacia?**

**-Bueno con sus manos comenzaba a trazar pequeñas líneas en mi frente.-** contaba mientras que su mano derecha cuidadosamente y como si fuera a tocar el objeto más delicado del mundo comenzaba a trazar aquellas líneas que parecían querer pintar un lienzo imaginario sobre el rostro de la morena

**-¿Él no te hacia preguntas acerca de tus pesadillas?-** cuestionaba entrecerrando los ojos mientras caía en una profunda relajación

**-No jamás lo hacía**.- respondía contundente.- **De hecho creo que alguna vez se lo cuestione y me comento que no quería hacerme pensar en lo que me acababa de hacer llorar, así que prefería mejor que me relajara y que cuando estuviera más tranquila se lo contara**

**-Tu papa era muy sabio.- **exclamaba con media sonrisa

**-Sí que lo era**.- respondía orgullosa mientras se perdía un momento en sus recuerdos

**-Quinn**.- susurraba casi imperceptiblemente.- **Sé que tal vez no me debería tomar este atrevimiento pero… ¿podrías quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que me duerma?**

**-No me lo tienes que pedir Rachel, de todos modos no pensaba dejarte sola**

**-Gracias…- **murmuraba mientras sentía como sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.- **Muchas gracias**

**-Shh no digas nada, solo trata de dormir que yo estaré aquí velando tus sueños.- **expreso tranquila mientras decidía dejar sus propios cuestionamientos de lado y se trataba de convencer que no era nada malo que solo por esa noche cuidara de la morena.

La mañana de aquel día llego impregnada de una atmosfera de tranquilidad en aquel departamento.

La primera en despertar fue la rubia, la cual al darse cuenta que su mano se encontraba aferrada a la cintura de Rachel, optaba por retirarla y separarse de aquella posición que parecía tan comprometedora.

Estaba a punto de levantarse pero simplemente no pudo ya que al moverse la morena volteo su rostro quedando bastante cerca del de la rubia, la cual no pudo evitar quedar embelesada ante aquella belleza tan peculiar y única.

Sus ojos comenzaron a realizar una minuciosa examinación de cada pequeño detalle. Primero pararon en esas enormes pestañas que parecían más despiertas que ella misma, después continuaron su camino por aquella peculiar pero no por eso menos hermosa nariz y por último se detuvieron en esos carnosos labios que sin duda alguna te podían incitar a cometer cualquier tipo de pecado.

Honestamente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola hasta que escucho como un celular vibrando rompía con la tranquilidad de aquel momento. Dudo por un segundo en contestar, pero al ver a la morena tan tranquila opto por levantarse de aquel sillón y contestarlo ella misma

**-Hola.-** susurro mientras se introducía a la cocina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

**-Tú no eres Rachel.-** contestaba la voz de un chico que inmediatamente reconoció

**-Hola Puck soy Quinn**

**-Vaya me has sorprendido al contestar ¿ha pasado algo?.-** cuestionaba preocupado

**-No bueno, lo que pasa es que Rachel no ha pasado buena noche y por eso me tome el atrevimiento de contestar ya que no quería despertarla **

**-Las malditas pesadilla.**- exclamaba más para sí mismo

**-Pues si ha sido eso**.- contestaba la rubia no sabiendo que más agregar

**-Quinn ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**-Claro dime**

**-No la despiertes déjala que descanse que bien que le hace falta**

**-Pero tiene sus clases**

**-Mira tú no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo de llamarle al chico que la suple **

**-De acuerdo.- **susurraba no muy convencida

**-Yo solo arreglo unas cosas que tengo por acá y voy en un rato a ver como esta y mientras tanto solo te puedo pedir que no la dejes sola**

**-Está bien**.- contestaba algo confundida por la actitud tan preocupada que mostraba el chico

**-Gracias rubia te veo al rato**

**-Claro nos vemos.-** respondía dando por finalizada aquella llamada

Pasó alrededor de una hora en la cual decidió darse una ducha rápida y cortar algo de fruta para cuando la morena hiciera acto de presencia, cosa que no tardo en suceder pues un resoplido indicaba que por fin había despertado.

**-Buenos días**.- exclamaba Quinn con media sonrisa acercándose a ella y sentándose en la pequeña mesa que daba enfrente del sillón

**-Buenos días**.- respondía sonriente frotándose aun los ojos.- **¡O por dios¡ ¿Qué hora es? ¿Seguro ya es tardísimo? ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida?.**- exclamaba exaltada dispuesta a abandonar el sillón

**-Hey tranquila.-** hablaba la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a regresar.- **Siéntate y respira que Puck ya tiene todo controlado**

**-¿Puck?**

**-Si bueno él ha llamado esta mañana y yo no quería despertarte ya sabes por lo de anoche**.- murmuraba mirando hacia el suelo.- **Así que me ha dicho que te deje descansar y que él se ocupaba de mandar un suplente con los niños **

**-¿Entonces me imagino que el también ya viene para acá?.-** preguntaba mientras se recargaba en el respaldo inhalando profundamente

**-Mmm pues si…. ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque me imagino que le contaste que tuve pesadillas**

**-Lo lamento no quería ser entrometida.- **expresaba sintiéndose incomoda

**-Hey no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de que ellos sean tan protectores**

**-¿Pero eso es bueno cierto? Que se preocupen así por ti solo por tener pesadillas debe ser halagador **

**-Ellos no se preocupan solo por las pesadillas Quinn**.- susurraba con una sonrisa triste

**-¿Cómo que no se preocupan solo por eso?.-** cuestionaba no sabiendo si era apropiado indagar más en el tema, por suerte Rachel parecía no tener problema alguno a su pregunta

**-Todos tenemos secretos ¿cierto?.-** cuestionaba y la rubia solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza recordando el que ella misma venia ocultando.- **Yo hice algo realmente malo en mi pasado.-** comentaba mientras su voz se volvía más pesada.- **Ese acontecimiento cambio muchas cosas en mi vida y por supuesto afecto a tantas personas que tú no te podrías ni imaginar**

**-Entonces...- **carraspeo tratando que esas palabras no le afectaran**.- ¿de eso provienen las pesadillas?**

**-Exactamente, todo viene de la misma raíz**

**-¿Es por ello que tus amigos se preocupan tanto cuando las tienes?**

**-No es solo por eso**.- comentaba y la rubia lograba percibir como aquellos enormes ojos comenzaban a perder su brillo.- **Hace algunos meses las pesadillas eran demasiado frecuentes, había días en los que ni siquiera podía dormir**.- inhalaba con dificultad.- **Fue entonces cuando yo….yo intente suicidarme Quinn**.- murmuro mientras dos lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.- **Afortunadamente Puck me encontró a tiempo y lograron trasladarme hasta un hospital**

**-No, no sé qué decir.-** susurraba la rubia en shok mientras sentía como sus propios ojos comenzaba a nublarse por un llanto que amenazaba con salir

**-No tienes que decir nada, nunca me había animado a contárselo a nadie porque verdaderamente me causa vergüenza lo que intente hacer...**

**-No te avergüences.-** interrumpía pasando el enorme nudo que se había apoderado de su garganta.- **Creo que las decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida no siempre son las más idóneas, pero te comprendo porque yo también se lo que se siente estar en un precipicio en el cual no ves ningún tipo de salida**

**-¿Tu también lo has intentado?**

**-¿Intentar suicidarme? nunca, pero he hecho algunas cosas que sin duda alguna no me siento orgullosa**

**-Gracias Quinn**.- comentaba la morena buscándole su mirada.- **Gracias por no juzgarme**

**-Yo sería la menos indicada en hacerlo créeme**

**-Pues no veo el porqué, pero sin duda alguna no sabes el bien que me ha causado el poder contar esto **

**-De nada Rach**.- susurraba mientras dulcemente tomaba de sus manos queriéndole transmitir que de verdad todo estaba bien**.-¿Tú lo has vuelto a intentar?-** preguntaba tratando de aclararse la garganta

**-No claro que no**.- respondía segura.- **Yo ya llevo un tiempo tratándome psicológicamente y aunque sé que el proceso es lento he logrado sentirme mejor**

**-Empiezo a entender algunas cosas**.- susurro más para ella misma

**-Si bueno es por eso que siempre están preocupados cuando comienzan a volver.-** expreso con una sonrisa triste.- **aunque por supuesto yo les jure que jamás lo volvería a intentar ellos siguen teniendo algunas dudas**

**-Aun así eres afortunada en tenerlos.-** exclamo con una sonrisa más abierta la cual lograba robar un suspiro de la morena

**-Si lo soy**.- murmuraba perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar

**-Creo que están tocando**.- comentaba Quinn sacándola de aquella burbuja en la cual se había perdido

**-Sí, si claro.-** espetaba nerviosa soltándose de las manos de la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta

**-¡Dachel¡.-** gritaba entusiasmada la pequeña Sophie mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.- **Papa dice que hoy puedo comed mucho chocolate**

**-Seguro Marley no sabe de esto**.- comentaba riéndose mientras Puck volteaba hacia los lados haciéndose el desentendido.

**-¿Qué tiene?-** preguntaba la niña al notar como la rubia se había quedado parada con una sonrisa enorme viendo toda la escena

**-Está congelada, necesita el abrazo de una princesa para poderse mover.-** susurraba con una falsa preocupación y Quinn se quedaba en su misma posición siguiéndole la corriente a la morena

**-Yo soy una pincesa.-** exclamaba emocionada mientras Rachel la bajaba de sus brazos para que caminara hacia la rubia .- **Espeda** **¿Y si no funciona?.-** preguntaba preocupada antes de acercarse totalmente

**-Cómo no va funcionar, si eres la princesa más guapa del planeta**.- contestaba Puck orgulloso mientras su hija solo le sonreía a modo de respuesta

**-Hola.-** susurraba la niña al llegar hasta la rubia.- **Dachel dice que estas congelada pero yo te voy ayudad.-** expresaba segura y subiéndose a uno de los sillones para quedar más a la altura de la rubia se arrojaba a sus brazos siendo atrapada por Quinn.- **¡Si funciono¡ ¡hice magia¡-** gritaba feliz

**-¡Wow¡… por fin me puedo mover.-** expresaba Quinn sonriente aun con la niña entre sus brazos.- **Muchas gracias Sophie ya me había cansado de estar tantos días parada en esta misma posición**

**-De nada**.- contestaba orgullosa regalándole un beso en la mejilla.- **Si me ocupas solo dile a Dachel que me llame y yo vengo a salvadte ¿cielto Dach?**

**-Así es preciosa yo te llamare cuando Quinn te necesite**.- comentaba regalándole un guiño de ojos a las dos

**-Ok muy bien**.- hablaba Puck.- **ya que quedo claro que mi hija es una heroína…**

**-Pincesa papa.-** lo interrumpía

**-Ok, ya que quedo claro que mi hija es una princesa ¿podemos pasar a comer ese desayuno que me prometiste Quinn?**

**-¿Qué desayuno?-** preguntaba la rubia confundida

**-Pues el que me dijiste que prepararías cuando hablamos por teléfono**

**-Pero yo no dije nada.- **se defendía

**-Pequeños detalles rubia.- **exclamaba sonriente.- **¿Entonces nadie me alimentara?**

**-Bueno si quieren puedo preparar algo para…**

**-No.-** irrumpía Rachel antes de que la rubia siguiera ofreciéndose a cocinar.- **Mejor me esperan un momento aquí mientras yo voy con esta consentida.- **señalaba a Sophie.- **y compramos algo en la cafetería de la esquina ¿Les parece?**

**-¡Si¡.-** gritaba la niña animada.- **Yo quiedo pastel de chocolate**

**-Pues muy bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos y en un momento volvemos.-** exclamaba sonriente mientras se ponía unas sandalias y tomaba sus llaves

**-Rach vas en piyama.-** comentaba Puck burlándose

**-Ya lo sé, pero debido a que una princesa va conmigo no me preocupo pues seguro todas la miradas se las llevara ella.- **contestaba sonriente mientras la niña solo le sacaba la lengua a su papa y tomaba de la mano a la morena.- **Ahora volvemos.-** se despedían cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

El momento siguiente con los dos en el departamento fue bastante incómodo para la rubia, y no es porque el chico le cayera mal, era solo que al no conocerlo su tema de conversación con él se veía prácticamente inexistente.

**-¿Y cómo te has sentido?-** cuestionaba Puck mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

**-¿Disculpa?-** preguntaba Quinn saliendo de sus pensamientos, optando por sentarse en uno de los bancos de la isleta

**-Bueno te decía que como que como te has sentido viviendo aquí con mi morena **

**-Fantástica**.- respondía siendo honesta.- **Rach logra hacerte sentir como si formaras parte de su familia**

**-Supongo que es su don.**- contestaba sonriente

**-Puck ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Adelante suéltalo **

**-No le caigo muy bien a Marley ¿cierto?**

**-No es eso Quinn, es solo que ella se toma con más precaución el confiar en las personas **

**-Entonces no debe ser muy de su agrado que yo me esté quedando en su casa**

**-Para serte honesto, al principio estaba muy molesta, pero aunque no lo admita sé que al igual que yo está mucho más tranquila al saber que Rachel no está completamente sola **

**-¿Es porque siguen teniendo miedo?**

**-¿De que estas hablando?.-** preguntaba confundido

**-Rach me ha contado esta mañana lo que intento hacer hace algunos meses**.- expreso y noto como el chico se removía bastante incomodo cambiando su expresión a otra bastante seria.- **Lo lamento creo que hable de mas**

**-No es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.-** murmuraba aturdido

**-Ya veo…**

**-Ni siquiera sus padres lo saben.- **contestaba y la rubia lo cuestionaba con la mirada.-** Ella nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos nada a ellos para no preocuparlos, es por eso que realmente me sorprende que te lo haya confiado a ti **

**-Eso no me lo espera.- **susurraba mientras comenzaba a sentirse agobiada sin saber muy bien el porque

**-Quinn.-** espetaba el chico mirándola fijamente.- **Sinceramente no sé porque Rachel se está abriendo contigo, lo que si se es que si lo está haciendo es porque realmente ve algo especial en ti, así que simplemente te voy a pedir algo.- **susurraba completamente serio**.- por favor, no la vayas a lastimar…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews siempre es bueno poder contar con ustedes.**

**Y para ti A. L. si llegas a leer esto no tengo mejor manera para decirte adiós que esta: **

**Te obsequio lo único que tengo para darte,**

**mi deseo de que en verdad seas feliz **

**y encuentres lo que estás buscando.**


	11. Buena actriz

"No la vayas a lastimar" una simple frase que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero que ahora lograba retumbarle su cabeza y no la dejaba estar tranquila.

Por supuesto que no quería lastimar a la morena, tal vez en un principio si cruzo por su cabeza hacerle tal cosa, pero ahora que se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla lo menos que quería era hacerle daño.

Sin duda alguna no tenía nada claro y al parecer cada vez las cosas se irían complicando un poco más de lo que ella hubiera querido o pensado en ese momento.

Después de que terminaron de comer y charlaron un poco, Puck y Sophie se retiraron a su casa. Rachel se pasó gran parte del día observando a la rubia, le parecía bastante extraño la actitud que había tomado desde que regreso de comprar el desayuno, parecía ausente y sin duda alguna perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si algo había ocurrido con Puck pero notaba como la rubia trataba de esquivarla, así que resignada termino por darle su espacio tratándose de convencerse a sí misma que si hubiera pasado algo malo ya se lo habría dicho.

Por lo mismo pasaron toda la tarde entre idas y vueltas, con miradas nerviosas que al verse descubiertas hablaban por si solas y eran cambiadas por una sonrisa tímida por parte de ambas. No aclararon dudas pero tampoco hubo la necesidad de hacerlo, así que solo dejaron que el tiempo corriera e hiciera su trabajo presentándoles la noche y el bar como su mejor escapatoria.

El lugar a comparación de otros días parecía estar llenándose más de lo normal y es algo que la rubia pudo percibir. No entendía por qué, hasta que noto como Puck con la ayuda de Kitty conectaban una guitarra y acomodaban un micrófono en el pequeño escenario.

**-Marley.-** susurro a la castaña la cual se encontraba a su lado sirviendo algunas cervezas en una bandeja.- **¿Viene alguien hoy?**

**-¿No te lo ha contado Rachel?-** Pregunto extrañada mientras seguía inmersa en lo suyo

**-¿Contarme qué?**

**-Pues que hoy viene a cantar la mejor artista de este país.-** exclamo orgullosa regalándole una sonrisa que sinceramente no esperaba

**-¿Una artista? ¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Ya lo averiguaras en un momento.-** espeto mientras tomaba la bandeja y la dejaba confundida

**-Pues vaya…-** susurro resignada mientras comenzaba a limpiar la barra

**-Hey tu.-** exclamaba una chica con un tono bastante arrogante llamando su atención.- **Sírveme dos cervezas**

**-¿Clara u oscura?-** pregunto borde pues no le gusto la forma en que le hablo

**-Se nota que eres nueva y no conoces mis gustos.-** susurro comenzando a molestar a la rubia.- **Que sea clara**

**-En un momento te la llevo a tu mesa.-** espeto fingiendo una sonrisa

**-Dale prisa.- **murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta caminando hacia su mesa

**-Idiota.-** susurro la rubia molesta comenzando una charla consigo misma.- **Si supiera quien soy no estaría hablándome así, pero por supuesto piensa que soy cualquier mesera y me quiere ver por encima del hombro, que estúpida y arrogante.-** refunfuñaba

**-¿Rachel te ha pegado su locura y ahora tú también hablas sola?-** preguntaba Puck parándose a su lado dejando algunas botellas

**-Yo no estaba hablando sola**.- se defendía.- **Solo pensaba en voz alta**

**-Ya claro**.- se burlaba.- **Oyes Quinn.**- comentaba cambiando su expresión por algo más serio.- **Yo quiero que sepas que lo que te dije en la mañana no era con mala intención**

**-Lo se Puck**.- contestaba la rubia honesta dejando el trapo a un lado y centrándose en su mirada.- **Ella es tu amiga es lógico que quieras protegerla **

**-¿Entonces está todo bien?**

**-Todo bien.-** contestaba sonriente

**-Menos mal.-** suspiraba aliviado.- **Rachel me a amenazado diciéndome que si te dije algo fuera de lugar me dejaría lavar los baños por dos meses seguidos.-** expresaba con cara de asco

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba confundida **-¿Qué ha hecho que? **

**-Si bueno.-** se rascaba la cabeza nervioso sabiendo que ya había hablado de mas.- **Hace rato hable con ella en la oficina y me dijo que has estado bastante seria en todo el día y pues intuyo que fue por la plática que tuvimos cuando se fue con Sophie**

**-O vaya.-** susurro apenada.- **No pensé que lo haya notado**

**-Aunque no lo creas es muy observadora.-** exclamo el chico.- **Pero entonces, ¿segura que todo bien? **

**-Claro que si Puck, yo solo he estado pensando en algunas cosas de mi vida, ya sabes dilemas existenciales.-** comento restándole importancia

**-Pues entonces me alegro porque de verdad no esperaba incomodarte.-** espetaba honesto.- **Rayos.**- murmuraba por lo bajo mientras veía como una chica con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba asta ellos

**-Piensas traerme mis bebidas o tengo que hablar personalmente con la jefa.-** espetaba la misma chica que minutos antes había hecho su pedido nada más al llegar

**-Lo lamento ya estaba por llevártelo.-** murmuraba la rubia aguantándose las ganas de contestarle una grosería

**-Si claro.- **contestaba irónica y se daba cuenta que había alguien más**.- Hola Puck no te había visto.-**se dirigía al chico cambiando notablemente su expresión.- **¿Y Rach?-** preguntaba como si la conociera de toda la vida y Quinn solo la miraba de reojo mientras servía las dos cervezas

**-Hola Lindsey.-** contestaba un poco forzado.- **Esta adentro arreglando unos asuntos**

**-¿No sabes si tardara mucho en salir? **

**-No creo**

**-Me alegro.-** contestaba sonriente.- **Oyes ¿Le puedes decir que se pase a mi mesa cuando termine?**

**-Claro yo le digo**

**-Tan amable como siempre.-** exclamaba guiñándole un ojo y tomando las cervezas se retiraba de ellos hacia su mesa

**-Si claro de nada.-** murmuraba la rubia irónica sabiendo que ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta.- **Bastante agradable tu amiga.-** decía sarcástica

**-¿Mi amiga?-** se burlaba.- **Vamos rubia si le contesto bien es solo porque me deja muy buenas propinas **

**-Pues yo pensé que por la confianza que parece tener contigo eran amigos o algo así**

**-Claro que no, esa chica solo es una loca que viene aquí a querer seducir a mi morena **

**- ¿Le gusta Rachel?- **preguntaba frunciendo el ceño

**-Pues la ha invitado a salir como diez veces así que creo que si**

**-¿Y Rachel que dice?- **pregunto fingiendo desinterés

**-Que no es su tipo, ya sabes a Rachel le van otro tipo de chicas.-** comento sin filtro y sin querer respondió una pregunta que Quinn ya tenía en su cabeza hace bastante tiempo: Rachel era lesbiana y ya no tenía dudas de ello.

**-Pues que bien.-** fue lo único que logro articular la rubia queriendo no parecer sorprendida por aquello

**-Cielos…. ¿Acabo de hablar otra vez de más cierto?-** preguntaba el chico al darse cuenta de su error**.- Por favor no el vayas a decir que yo te lo dije, Rachel no se avergüenza de lo que es, pero a mí no me corresponde irlo contando por ahí como si fuera mi vida **

**-Hey no te preocupes.-** susurro dándole un apretón en el hombro.- **A mí no me incomoda y claro que no le diré nada **

**-Gracias.- **espetaba con una sonrisa de lado mientras exhalaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones

**-Su atención por favor.-** exclamaba Kitty desde el escenario llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- **Es para mí un honor presentar como muchas otras noches, a la mejor cantante de este planeta, con ustedes Rachel Berry.-** gritaba orgullosa mientras veía como la morena sonriente se acercaba hasta el micrófono y tomando asiento en un banco agarraba la guitarra entre sus manos

**-¿Rachel es cantante?-** preguntaba Quinn confundida mientras veía como la morena parecía estar afinando algunos detalles

**-Toda una caja de sorpresas ¿cierto? **

**-No podría estar más de acuerdo.-** susurraba sin apartar su vista de la chica

**-Hola buenas noches.-** hablaba la morena sonriente logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.- **Esto se llama ****Hidding my heart away espero que les guste.-** espetaba mientras empezaba a dar los primeros acordes en la guitarra y se perdía en esa hermosa canción.

**This is how the story went**

(Entonces, así es como la historia fue)  
**I met someone by accident**

(Conocí a alguien por accidente)  
**It blew me away**

(Que me dejo sin aliento)

**It blew me away**

(Que me dejo sin aliento)

La rubia estaba muda, se quedó completamente embelesada mirando a la morena, nunca pensó que aquel pequeño cuerpo tuviera una voz tan prodigiosa y llena de pasión, y como si esto no fuera suficiente la primera estrofa lograba golpearle su alma.

**It was in the darkest of my days**

(Fue en el más oscuro de mis días)  
**When you took my sorrow and you took my pain**

(Cuando te llevaste mi tristeza y te llevaste mi dolor)  
**And buried them away, you buried them away**

(Y los enterraste, los enterraste)

¿Han sentido que el mundo se detiene por un momento? ¿Qué de repente ya nadie más existe? Pues eso mismo sintió Quinn cuando Rachel de entre todas las personas presentes la encontró y se quedó mirándola fijamente provocando que sus rodillas le comenzaran a temblar.

**I wish I could lay down beside you**

(Y desearía poder acostarme junto a ti)  
**When the day is done**

(Cuando se acaba el día)  
**And wake up to your face against the morning sun**

(Y despertarme con tu cara contra el sol de la mañana)  
**But like everything I've ever known**

(Pero como todo lo que he conocido)  
**You disappear one day**

(Tu desaparecerás un día)  
**So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)

¿Por qué Rachel estaba cantando esa canción? ¿Por qué sentía que esa canción era para ella? Tal vez de verdad se estaba volviendo loca, y su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas haciéndola creer cosas que no eran.

**Drop you off at the train station**

(Te dejé en la estación del tren)  
**Put a kiss on top of your head**

Y puse un beso en tu frente  
**Watch you wave**

(Y te vi ondear tu mano)  
**Watched you wave**

(Y te vi ondear tu mano)

**Then I went on home to my skyscrapers**

(Entonces me fui a casa a mis rascacielos)  
**Neon lights and waiting papers**

(Luces de neon y papeles en espera)  
**That I call home**

(Que yo llamo casa)  
**I call it home**

(La llamo casa)

Rachel seguía cantando y la rubia podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez con mayor intensidad. Nunca en su vida alguien había podido transmitirle tanto sentimiento con una canción y eso era algo que realmente le asustaba pero en la misma proporción le emocionaba.

**I woke up feeling heavy hearted**

(Desperté sintiendo una profunda tristeza)

**I'm going back to where I started**

(Estoy regresando a donde empecé)

**The morning rain, the morning rain**

(La lluvia de la mañana)  
**Although I wish that you were here**

(Y tú sabes que desearía que estuvieras aquí)

**That same old road that brought you here**

(Pero ese mismo viejo camino que me trajo aquí)  
**Is calling me home, It's calling me home**

(Me está llamando mi hogar, Me está llamando mi hogar)

Quinn nunca había tenido un hogar, a pesar de tener su propia casa eso no se sentía acogedor y especial, así que ahora miraba a la morena y comprendía que un hogar no lo hacia una casa si no las personas que lo habitaban y sin duda alguna eso era algo que aunque la morena no lo supiera le estaba regalando.

**I wish I could lay down beside you**

(Y desearía poder acostarme junto a ti)

**When the day is done**

(Cuando se acaba el día)

**And wake up to your face against the morning sun**

(Y despertarme con tu cara contra el sol de la mañana)  
**But like everything I've ever known**

(Pero como todo lo que he conocido)  
**You disappear one day**

(Tu desaparecerás un día)  
**So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)  
**And I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Puedo pasar toda mi vida escondiendo mi corazón)

La canción termino y la burbuja en la que se encontraban las dos fue rota por un montón de aplausos que aclamaban otra canción. Rachel le regalo una tímida sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el público que ya esperaba expectante la siguiente melodía.

Mientras tanto Quinn solo trataba de asimilar que estaba pasando con ella y porque tantos sentimientos dormidos parecían querer despertar en su cuerpo. Tal vez si ella hubiera entendido en ese momento que al corazón no le importan los pasados, las mentiras o los rencores, se hubiera retirado a tiempo y no se hubiera metido en esa historia de amor tan profunda que ella no sabía, pero que sin duda alguna ya había comenzado.

**-Te has quedado hechizada.- **espetaba Puck sonriente llamando su atención

**-Es impresionante.-** susurraba aturdida mientras escuchaba como la morena ya comenzaba a perderse en otra melodía

**-Lo es.-** afirmaba sonriente.- **Ella nació con ese increíble talento**

**-Puck, ¿Por qué Rachel no canta de manera profesional?-** cuestionaba seria

**-Pues porque está convencida de que su tiempo ya ha pasado**

**-¿De que estas hablando?**

**-Mi morena tenía una beca en Nyada.-** contaba con una sonrisa triste.- **Ella logro ganarse un lugar en esa prestigiosa escuela**

**-¿Y qué paso?-** pregunto carraspeando pues para su desgracia ya sabía la respuesta

**-Paso que la vida a veces es una gran hija de puta que te juega malas pasadas y te roba oportunidades que jamás pueden volver… **

**-Ella todavía es joven y tiene muchísimo talento, estoy segura que todavía lo puede lograr **

**-Marley y yo también lo estamos, incluso una de las profesoras de esa universidad le ha ofrecido la oportunidad hacer una prueba para que pueda ingresar, pero Rachel es una cabezota y se niega a hacerlo **

**-No lo entiendo.- **murmuraba la rubia cabizbaja.- **Nadie nunca debería renunciar a sus sueños **

**-Lo sé, pero ella parece no darse cuenta**

**-Tal vez solo necesita un pequeño empujón.- **murmuraba tratando de organizar algunas ideas en su cabeza

**-Quizás tienes razón, pero mientras tanto creo que iré a rescatarla.- **exclamaba mientras la rubia seguía su mirada y se encontraba con Rachel bajando del escenario y con Lindsey interceptándola

**-No te preocupes.-** lo detenía Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa.- **Ya me encargo yo**.- espetaba decidida mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia las dos chicas

**-Quinn.-** expresaba Rachel con los ojos brillantes al ver como se acercaba.- **¿Qué te pareció?-** preguntaba emocionada

**-Has estado increíble.-** sonreía la rubia abiertamente, olvidándose por un momento de la otra chica.- **No me esperaba esto, fue hermoso…**

**-Te quería sorprender.- **susurraba tímida

**-Pues sin duda alguna lo has hecho**

**-Rach.- **espetaba la otra chica queriendo llamar la atención de ambas

**-Lo lamento soy una grosera.-** exclamaba la morena.- **Quinn ella es Lindsey**.- hacia las presentaciones protocolarias

**-Si ya nos conocimos hace un momento.-** murmuraba la rubia viendo como la castaña le sonreía forzadamente.- **Un gusto Lindsey.-** saludaba con la mejor careta de actriz que podía usar

**-Lo mismo digo Quinn**.- contestaba la castaña sin mucho interés al momento que regresaba su mirada a la morena.- **Entonces Rachel ¿te tomas algo conmigo?**

**-Yo ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que regresar al trabajo.- **se excusaba incomoda y la rubia al notarlo decidía actuar

**-Vamos amor.-** interrumpía Quinn llevándose dos pares de ojos encima que la miraban confundida.- **Tomate algo con tu amiga yo te cubro **

**-¿Amor?- **cuestionaba la chica mirando a Rachel que simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.- **¿Ella es tu chica?**

**-Pues yo…-** tartamudeaba la morena confundida

**- Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa**.- exclamaba la rubia seductoramente mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la morena y le dejaba un dulce beso en la mejilla**.- La verdad es que no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y a esta señorita.-** apretaba más fuerte a la morena contra ella.- **Todavía le pone nerviosa ponerle un nombre a las cosas **

**-¿Entonces son o no son?- **cuestionaba Lindsey aun dudando sin en realidad todo aquello era cierto

**-Si.-** susurraba Rachel entendiendo al fin lo que pretendía hacer Quinn.- **Ella es mi chica.-** espetaba con una sonrisa indescifrable para las dos

**-Pues no lo entiendo.-** exclamaba la castaña con algo de molestia en su voz.- **Nunca la habías mencionado**

**-Es porque no tengo tanto tiempo de conocerla, pero supongo que cuando es amor verdadero el tiempo solo es un factor sin importancia.- **exclamaba con tanta seguridad que la rubia sentía como sus rodillas sufrían de un pequeño temblor.- **Creo que eso me paso con Quinn, me golpeo el amor cuando menos lo esperaba**

**-Pues que lastima.- **espetaba sin importarle la cara de asombro de las chicas.- **Siendo así supongo que mejor lo dejamos para la próxima**

**-De verdad a mí no me molesta.-** sonreía Quinn traviesa mirándola

**-No ni a mi.-** comentaba la morena siguiendo el juego

**-No de verdad creo que mejor será para otra ocasión, he recordado que quede con alguien así que mejor me marcho**

**-Bueno si no hay más remedio, espero que pases una excelente noche.-** exclamaba Quinn

**-Pues lo mismo para ustedes.-** contestaba sin mucho entusiasmo

**-Si seguro que pasaremos muy buena noche.- **exclamaba sensualmente mirando a Rachel y provocando que esta se ruborizara sin quererlo

**-Hasta pronto.-** agregaba mientras sin decir nada más se daba la vuelta y se perdía entre las pocas personas que ya iban quedando

**-Eso ha sido increíble.-** comentaba la rubia emocionada soltando a Rachel y quedando de frente.- **¿Has visto su cara cuando te dije amor? Pensé que iba a golpearme.- **se reía

**-Si ha sido increíble.-** murmuraba la morena con menos entusiasmo

**-Por un momento temí que no fuera a creernos, pero luego dijiste todas esas palabras y por poco hasta yo me las creo.- **exclamaba riéndose.-** ya veo que eres muy buena actriz Rachel Berry**.- espetaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la barra

**-No Quinn.-** susurraba la morena antes de seguir sus pasos.- **En realidad nunca he sido buena actriz…**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, de verdad me motivan.**

**Y pues verdaderamente espero que la inspiración vuelva a mí para poder seguir escribiendo, así que si la ven háganmela llegar. **

**Sin más me despido y les mando saludos con aroma a playa. **


	12. Mi cuento

Domingo

**-Si no se apuran no alcanzaremos las rosquillas de chocolate**.- exclamaba la morena mientras caminaba por aquellas ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, mientras una rubia y una pequeñita tomadas de la mano la seguían sin perder la oportunidad de ir jugando con cualquier cosa

**-Dachel caminas muy dapido.-** se quejaba Sophie deteniendo el paso, provocando que la morena se regresara y acercara a ellas

**-Claro que camino rápido.-** se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.- **Si ustedes dos no se hubieran entretenido jugando.-** miraba a Quinn que se hacia la desentendida**.- Ahora no estaría casi corriendo queriendo alcanzar esas rosquillas que tanto nos gustan **

**-Solo son rosquillas.-** murmuraba Quinn e inmediatamente se ganaba una mirada de desaprobación por parte de las otras dos chicas

**-Lucy eso no se dice.-** Exclamaba Sophie tapándose la boca dramáticamente

**-¿Lucy?.-** Preguntaba la morena sintiendo que se había perdido parte de su conversación cuando las había dejado por un momento solas en el departamento

**-Es mi segundo nombre.-** explicaba la rubia.- **Sophie y yo quedamos en ser mejores amigas, así que me dijo que tiene que llamarme de forma diferente que los demás y yo le dije que podía decirme Lucy **

**-Es un bonito nombre.-** sonreía la morena mientras pensaba que era increíble la conexión que parecían haber encontrado las dos rubias

**-Gracias.-** murmuraba Quinn mientras las dos se miraban sonrientes

**-Las dosquillas Dachel.-** exclamaba la pequeña llamando su atención

**-Claro… vamos.-** espetaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tomaba la otra mano de la niña y las tres se iban caminando hacia el lugar acordado

Llegaron a la cafetería no mucho tiempo después, para su suerte al parecer ese día las personas no parecían tener el mismo antojo que ellas pues el lugar a comparación de otras ocasiones se encontraban medio lleno. Realizaron su pedido que consistía en rosquillas, batido de chocolate y café, para después tomar asiento.

**-¿Y?.-** preguntaban expectantes Rachel y Sophie al ver como la rubia daba su primer mordisco a aquel apetitoso manjar

**-Pues…-** se hacia la interesante mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.- **Son deliciosas.-** exclamaba con una enorme sonrisa tratando de cubrir su boca con la mano

**-¡Si¡.-** gritaba entusiasmada la más pequeña chocando su mano con la de morena.- **Ahoda si ella es de nuesto cub**

**-¿Tienen un club?**

**-Claro que si Quinn, toda persona debe tener un club.-** respondía la morena divertida

**-¿Ósea que me han estado poniendo a prueba?- **rechistaba fingiendo una mueca de indignación

**-Por supuesto que sí, este club es muy importante y no cualquiera puede entrar.-** fingía seriedad Rachel.- **Teníamos que estar seguras de que eras un miembro digno de pertenecer **

**-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.-** exclamaba confundida bebiendo su café

**-Claro que lo has hecho.-** contestaba mientras Sophie solo asentía con la cabeza y Rachel se disponía a seguir explicando.- **Has jugado con nosotros a pintura sin importar mancharte, has cuidado de nosotras y de nuestras pesadillas sin siquiera darte cuenta, y sobre todo, no te has quejado de las calorías que puede tener eso que te estas comiendo **

**-Vaya pues no lo sabía, y pues entonces siendo así.-** levantaba su taza sonriente.- **Brindo por este increíble club al cual tengo el honor de ingresar.-** agregaba mientras las otras dos chicas la imitaban y chocaban las tazas divertidas

**-¡Esto es increíble¡-** exclamaba una mujer de edad madura la cual se acercaba hasta ellas logrando captar su atención.- **¿Quinn que haces aquí?-** preguntaba confundida mientras que la rubia al descubrir de quien se trataba, sentía como la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies, provocándole un mareo que por poco la hacía vomitar

**-Margaret.-** lograba susurrar denotando así los nervios que la estaban acechando

**-No me lo puedo creer.-** volvía exclamar aquella mujer con un tono de voz molesto.- **No tienes una idea de lo preocupada que está tu madre por ti **

**-Creo que este no es el momento.-** susurraba incomoda pues Rachel y Sophie solo alternaban su vista entre ella y la recién llegada

**-¿Y cuándo es el momento Quinn? Cuando tu madre se enferme por no saber dónde te encuentras.-** exclamaba indignada

**-Margaret basta por favor.-** espetaba la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.- **El que seas su mejor amiga no te da el derecho de venirme a cuestionar **

**-Claro que me lo da.-** contestaba desafiante.- **Te has desaparecido estas semanas y ni siquiera has sido buena para avisarle **

**-Tú no tienes ni idea.-** exclamaba enojada mientras se paraba de la mesa y Rachel la imitaba

-**Eres la única persona que tiene y no merece que le hagas esto.- **espetaba reteniéndola del brazo

**-Déjame en paz.-** respondía sumamente molesta soltándose del agarre, mientras que sus pies respondían por si solos y la sacaban de aquel lugar que de un de repente parecía ser demasiado asfixiante

**-Quinn.-** le gritaba la morena la cual al ver la situación tomo a Sophie entre sus brazos y salió apresurada detrás de la chica.- **Espera por favor.-** espetaba mientras la trataba de alcanzar

**-Ahora no Rachel.-** murmuraba abatida deteniendo su paso, pues no sabía cómo le iba a explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir

**-¿Quieres ir al parque?-** preguntaba tranquila y la rubia solo la miraba confundida.- **Conozco un bonito lugar que te puede dar ese aire que tanto te está faltando.-** agregaba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la rubia solo asentía con la cabeza, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera preguntas en ese momento

* * *

**-Esto es increíble.-** susurraba la rubia recostada sobre el césped, mientras se perdía en la hermosa vista que le regalaba el cielo y los arboles de aquel lugar.

Tenían ya como media hora en aquel hermoso parque el cual les regalaba una paz y tranquilidad absoluta. Sophie había hecho amistad con dos pequeñas niñas y ya se encontraban inmersas jugando no muy lejos de ellas. Rachel por su parte se encontraba sentada a su lado, no había mencionado nada del incidente ocurrido en la cafetería, pues había visto como la rubia se mostraba inquieta después de lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió darle su espacio y no mencionar nada.

**-¿Vienen muy seguido a este lugar?-** preguntaba la rubia mientras decidía reincorporarse y sentarse a un lado de la morena.

**-Si, a Sophie le encanta la naturaleza y yo la verdad nunca le puedo negar nada.- **contestaba sonriente, mientras las dos miraban hacia en frente donde estaba la niña

**-Yo…..te mentí.-** susurraba la rubia y la morena volteaba confundida a verla.- **Si tengo familia, bueno de hecho solo tengo a mi madre **

**-Está bien Quinn.-** exclamaba la morena volviendo su vista hacia el frente.- **Ya te lo he dicho, todos tenemos secretos no es necesario que me digas algo**

**-Quiero hacerlo.-** contestaba segura.- **Tal vez no te puedo decir todo, pero hay algunas cosas de mi que necesitas saber**

**-¿Cómo lo de tu madre?**

**-Si Rachel, yo no soy el monstruo que puedo parecer.-** hablaba aclarándose la garganta.- **Es cierto que no sabe dónde estoy en estos momentos, pero a ella nunca le ha importado**

**-¿Entonces porque la señora dijo todo aquello?**

**-Vivo en un mundo de hipocresía Rachel.-** expresaba con una sonrisa triste.- **Mi madre se vería realmente mal ante sus amigos si no expresara preocupación por su hija descarrilada **

**-¿Me estas queriendo decir que finge estar mal por tu ausencia?-** preguntaba confundida

**-Así es.-** exhalaba sacando todo ese aire contenido en sus pulmones.- **Desde que tenía quince años deje de existir para ella, así que su preocupación no es verdadera**

**-No te estoy entendiendo nada Quinn**

**-A los quince años me enamore por primera vez en mi vida.- **comentaba perdiéndose en los recuerdos.- **Muchos pueden decir que al tener esa edad no puedes querer a alguien realmente, pero te lo aseguro que yo lo hacia**

**-¿Entonces tu madre se enojó porque te enamoraste?**

**-No fue exactamente porque me enamore, si no fue por estarlo de quien lo hice.-** tomaba aire.- **Su nombre era Emily, y juro que era la chica más dulce que había conocido.- **contaba mientras la morena trataba de no interrumpirla pues en su cabeza se habían generado muchas preguntas**.- La conocí en mi casa, era sobrina de mi nana, una vez ella la llevo e inmediatamente nos caímos bien, por supuesto a mi madre no le parecía que pasara mucho tiempo con ella pero aun así siempre lográbamos buscar un tiempo para estar juntas. Nos la llevamos mucho tiempo así, platicando, jugando, conociéndonos, hasta que un día me di cuenta que tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla y así lo hice **

**-¿Y ella que hizo?-** preguntaba la morena queriendo no mostrar su asombro

**-Me correspondió, y juro que no pude ser más feliz.-** exclamaba nostálgica.- **Yo al principio no tenía claro que me pasaba con ella, solo sabía que desde ese día que nos besamos tenía una increíble necesidad de sentirla cerca de mí, y por supuesto eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para mi madre **

**-Ella se enteró.-** dijo más como una afirmación

**-Así es.-** contesto con media sonrisa triste**.- Un día nos encontró besándonos en mi cuarto y juro que por primera vez en la vida le temí, me miro con una cara de repugnancia que jamás podré olvidar…. Yo recuerdo que corrió a Emily de la casa y jamás me permitió volver a verla**

**-¿Y no hiciste nada?**

**-Claro que hice, me intente escapar varias veces pero nunca lo logre, para ese entonces yo ya sabía que estaba enamorada y por supuesto mi madre no lo aceptaba, así que un día regresando del colegio encontré mis maletas hechas y un boleto de ida que por supuesto no incluía el regreso hacia Inglaterra **

**-No lo puedo creer.-** susurraba asombrada

**-Ella creyó que mandándome lejos iba lograr que yo me olvidara de esa atracción por al chicas, ya sabes pensaba que era algo pasajero**

**-¿Y lo era Quinn? ¿Era algo pasajero?- **preguntaba la morena interesada mirándola a los ojos

**-No Rachel.-** comentaba girando su cabeza para verla también a la cara.- **No era algo pasajero**

**-Vaya.-** susurraba sintiendo como su corazón sin quererlo latía apresuradamente.- **¿Y tu padre?-** preguntaba con algo de temor no sabiendo si se estaba aventurando más allá de lo requerido

**-Él nunca lo supo.-**exclamo con un halo de tristeza**.- Mi madre supo cómo llenarme la cabeza de tonterías, haciéndome creer que él iba a enfermar si se enteraba de mis preferencias, por lo cual ante él fingí que estaba de acuerdo en irme a otro país a estudiar, y ya después al pasar lo años y** **su salud empeorar nunca tuve el valor de decírselo **

**-¿Entonces viviste mucho tiempo en otro país?**

**-Si bastante.-** sonreía más tranquila.- **No todo fue tan malo como parece, al principio claro que me hizo falta mi familia pero después aprendí a vivir con la soledad y a disfrutarla, creo que me volví más fuerte…**

**-¿Y porque regresaste Quinn?-** una simple pregunta que logro ponerla en alerta y hacer que todo su cuerpo se tensara

**-Yo…-** carraspeaba nerviosa.- **Decidí volver definitivamente cuando mi padre falleció, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de sus cosas y por supuesto yo supe que ese papel me tocaba jugarlo a mi**

**-Eres una persona admirable Quinn Falerte.-** exclamaba la morena sonriente, y la rubia solo podía sentir como aquel apellido falso le calaba cada vez más en su alma**.- Solo hay algo que no entiendo.-** espetaba haciendo memoria.- **¿Quién era realmente ese chico que te hizo daño?- **

**-Él no era mi novio.-** contestaba nerviosa.- **Es lo único que te puedo decir.-** comentaba bajando su mirada

**-Gracias.-** susurraba la morena tomando su mano y fijando su mirada hacia el frente, mientras que la rubia se quedaba sorprendida mirando sus manos entrelazadas.- **Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme todo esto **

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-** respondía dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente acostumbrándose a la cálida sensación que le provocaba un simple gesto.- **Realmente lamento ocultarte cosas**

**-Paso a paso Quinn, no tenemos prisa.-** contestaba con una sonrisa que lograba eclipsar todo a su alrededor

**-Y tu Rachel… ¿Te has enamorado?-** preguntaba logrando que la morena sonriera aún mas

**-No lo sé.-** contestaba retirando su mano de la de la rubia para jugar nerviosa con sus propios dedos

**-Esa no es una respuesta.-** comentaba divertida al ver la actitud de la morena

**-Siempre he sido muy soñadora.-** exclamaba mientras se giraba un poco para quedar en frente de la rubia la cual la miraba expectante.- **Desde pequeña me gustaron los cuentos de hadas, pero por obvias razones yo no encajaba en ninguno, así que mi madre me dijo que no me preocupara que esos cuentos clásicos eran un cliché muy barato para mí, así que me reto a que yo formara mi propio cuento de hadas y así lo hice **

**-¿Y cómo va tu cuento?**

**-Pues en mi cuento yo no voy a buscar al príncipe azul si no a la princesa.-** contestaba tímidamente.- **En él, las dos pelearemos por estar juntas y crearemos un amor que nos haga llorar y reír con la misma intensidad. En ese cuento las dos vamos a sacar lo mejor y lo peor de nosotras mismas y aun así nos amaremos con la misma pasión del primer día, y sobre todo nuestro cuento no terminara con un vivieron felices para siempre, pues eso aburre y nosotras nunca nos vamos a aburrir, pues nuestro amor será construido día a día.- **finalizaba feliz y la rubia solo la miraba embobada**.-¿Es muy tonto?**

**-Es muy hermoso.-** contestaba perdiéndose en esos ojos que parecían ver a través de ella.- **Realmente espero que encuentres ese cuento y ese amor que has estado buscando.- **exclamaba sintiendo un pequeño dolor al decir esas palabras pues sin duda alguna la persona que estuviera con la morena sería muy afortunada

**-Tal vez ya lo he encontrado.-** susurraba viéndola directamente a los ojos, provocando que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa y desviara sus ojos hacia los labios de la morena los cuales la invitaban a perder la cabeza

**-Rach…-** alcanzaba a murmurar mientras veía como la morena se acercaba lentamente hacia ella destruyendo poco a poco el espacio que las separaba, y sin tener fuerzas para evitarlo cerraba sus ojos no queriendo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir

**-Dachel.-** gritaba la pequeña sacándolas de su burbuja que por poco estuvo a punto de explotar.- **Ven a jugad.-** aclamaba la atención de la morena la cual volteaba a verla

**-Ahora voy Sophie.-** le contestaba la morena frustrada.- **Quinn.**- hablaba buscándole la mirada.- **Lo lamento yo…**

**-No pasa nada de acuerdo.-** contestaba la rubia evadiendo a la chica.- **Sera mejor que vayas a jugar**

**-De acuerdo.-** contestaba resignada mientras se levantaba de su posición y caminaba con una cara de aflicción hacia donde estaba la niña

**-¿Qué estás haciendo fabray?-** se cuestionaba sí misma.- **¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?**

* * *

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo o dejando su review, se les agradece un montón y ayudan a saber lo que van pensando de la historia. ****A los guest que no le puedo responder muchas gracias. **

**Y bueno he estado bastante ocupada por algunos asuntos, pero tratare de escribir pronto los próximos capítulos pues se vienen cosas bastante movidas. **

**Por cierto he reabierto mis ask por si quieren preguntar algo de la historia, lo pueden encontrar en mi bio de fanfiction. **

**Y sin más me despido de ustedes deseándoles una bonita semana ñ.ñ**


End file.
